The Angel And The Nightmare
by Jays Arravan
Summary: Cervantes is close to completing the Soul Edge. In the face of an apocalypse, a soul finds redemption and love. Story Complete
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fiction using elements not belonging to the author. Such elements belong to their respective owners. Any similarities with other stories by other authors, either living or dead, is purely coincidental.  
  
It was a foreboding land. Sand covered the entire ground and almost blocked the sun. In the middle of this vast arid wasteland, a lone figure drudges through the dust. His figure; pale and zombie-like. His clothes hint that he was a pirate though he is more than that. In his hand he holds two blades; on the left, a modified gun-dagger, on the right a sword bearing an evil aura.  
  
His name is Cervantes de Leon. He was once a dreaded pirate who slaughtered thousands. He was also a puppet. During his days as a pirate he held two very powerful blades. These were known as Soul Edge. Using Cervantes as a host the two blades killed hundreds of warriors and innocents taking their soul to increase its power. That ended when two warriors confronted the pirate and managed to shatter the swords. This left Cervantes nothing more than a pile of ashes.  
  
But now, through the power of evil sword's shards, Cervantes walks the world again. He seeks to regain the power he once lost by finding the shards of Soul Edge and reuniting them. As of that moment, he was only one shard away from his goal.  
  
And in this arid dessert, he seeks the biggest shard of all.  
  
'He is close. I can feel the sword's power.'  
  
Under the cold earth, within the ruins of an ancient temple, sleeps a creature clad in azure amour. It has been a year since he arrived in that place. Wary of all the death he caused, he sought this place and forever isolated himself from the world.  
  
This was the one called Nightmare, and the great one-eyed sword he carried in his grotesquely deformed hand was comprised mostly of one of the Soul Edge blades. He was once a youth seeking vengeance for the death of his father. He believed that in order to do this, he must find the Soul Edge.  
  
He eventually found the sword. After defeating its old user and a blazing creature, ha took Soul Edge as his.  
  
The sword, however, had other plans. Being tricked into believing he could resurrect his father with the sword by feeding it with souls, Nightmare, under the control of, Soul Edge slaughtered thousands across Europe. This ended when a warrior bearing a blade called Soul Calibur defeated Nightmare. When Nightmare was defeated, the youth, now a man, gained partial control of his body. With the sword no longer controlling his mind, he realized the terrible things he has done in order to fulfill a wish that cannot come true. He also realized that he was the one who killed his father. It was then he decided to take the sword to a place where it cannot take another soul again. Though the sword still manages to control him, he, nonetheless, achieved his goal. Now he sleeps under the cold earth with a now weakened Soul Edge and the blade Soul Calibur.  
  
Now the knight awakens at presence of the power from the surface. He could distinctly feel to power of the Soul Edge. He knew that if the Soul Edge would come closer to its completion, it would undoubtedly want to take souls once again.  
  
'The Soul Edge must not be made whole. I won't allow another innocent to die.'  
  
Cervantes entered the ruined temple. He smiled at the pictures on the wall, depicting the Soul Edge in use. He could also feel the aura of anguish and death all around. It was the rightful place for the blade to rest. As he came close to a great door, it began to open. Behind the door stood his goal, Nightmare and his Soul Edge.  
  
As Nightmare came out of his vault he saw an old man standing outside. He quickly recognized him as the corpse from which he found the cursed sword. He also recognized one of the blades he carried.  
  
"Soul Edge."  
  
"Ah, so you recognize my weapon." Cervantes said with a smirk.  
  
The knight then eyed the pirate.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?"  
  
"Cervantes de Leon." The pirate said with a bow. "And I have come for your sword."  
  
The knight narrowed his eyes on the pirate. "For what purpose do you seek the sword?"  
  
"I wish to regain the power I have once lost. I seek to collect the pieces of the sword and hold the Soul Edge in my hands again."  
  
Hearing the response, Nightmare grips his blade and enters a fighting stance.  
  
"I will not let you have the Soul Edge. I will not let another innocent lose their life and soul to that accursed blade."  
  
The knight quickly lounged forward and charge towards Cervantes. The pirate only stood there, not doing anything against the incoming attack. As soon as he was within range Nightmare lounged his giant sword forward. The point hit Cervantes in the middle of his chest, sending the pirate flying through the air. He landed some meters away and did not move anymore.  
  
Nightmare stood still, looking at the fallen pirate.  
  
'The Soul Edge must not complete itself.'  
  
He walked towards the body, planning to take the sword. As he walked towards it, their swords began to resonate, confirming his suspicion that it was Soul Edge.  
  
As it reached for the blade, it suddenly leapt up from the pirate's hand jammed itself into the side of his torso. Then came a kick from pirate who lay at his feet. Nightmare doubled back and fell to his knees. The blade went right through his body and he was bleeding profusely.  
  
"Now, now, Nightmare," Cervantes said, towering over the wounded knight, "I expected better from you."  
  
Nightmare began to stand up. He knew he couldn't let Cervantes gain possession of Soul Edge. He charged at the pirate again bringing his sword into full swing. Cervantes just stood there and raised his hand.  
  
To the knight's surprise, Cervantes caught the blade with his bare hand. As soon as the blade touched his fingers, it glowed with a bright light.  
  
"Yes! The power is now mine once again."  
  
The pirate then hit the giant sword with his own Soul Edge blade. Nightmare tried to back away from Cervantes, but the grip was amazingly strong. He could feel the power of his sword slowly draining away.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggghhhhhhhh"  
  
With the power within him Cervantes launched a great force that sent Nightmare flying to the edge of a chasm and into the abyss below.  
  
Cervantes' eyes were fill with unholy joy as he saw his goal slowly being completed. The large chunk of metal from Nightmare's sword slowly changed its form. At the same time, the Soul Edge Cervantes created started to take a new form itself.  
  
The bright light finally subsided. Cervantes stood with his eye on his smocking hands. On them were the two Soul Edge blades. However, the expression on Cervantes' face has change.  
  
"This cannot be! After all this time it is not yet complete?" the pirate shouted.  
  
Cervantes could clearly see that the female blade was not yet complete. Furthermore, the power of the male was not the same, as if part of the energy was taken away.  
  
As his rage subsided, he began to assess the situation  
  
'It cannot be helped if that knight didn't have all the pieces I needed. I will just have to search for the missing pieces. It will be easier now anyway.'  
  
With that, Cervantes left the ruins and walked into the night. 


	2. chapter2

Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fiction using elements not belonging to the author. Such elements belong to their respective owners. Any similarities with other stories by other authors, either living or dead, is purely coincidental.  
  
Even in the wastelands of a desert nature still allows life to survive. Vast plains of sand will always have an oasis or two in them. One such place not only gives sanctuary to the animals of the dessert, but also to humans.  
  
Camped in the middle of nowhere, a group of travelers seek shelter in fairly large oasis. They are the seekers of Soul Edge. They have tracked the demon sword to this arid area of the world to destroy it. They have come from all parts of the east and west each being connected to the sword in one way or the other.  
  
"How long does it take for five women to take a bath?" Yunsung, a red haired Korean youth complained.  
  
"Just shut up and wait." Answered the Japanese rounin Mitsurugi.  
  
Their group had agreed to stop at the oasis for rest and some supplies. Seeing the lake in the middle of the garden, the women in their group took the initiative to clean up themselves while the men made camp. It has been quit a long time now and the men were getting impatient.  
  
"Women are always like that," spoke the Frenchman Raphael, "they spend so much time just to make themselves beautiful."  
  
"I can never understand women." Mumbled Yoshimitsu  
  
"Hmm. Hey I think I know why Xianghua is taking long." Said Maxi while looking at Kilik.  
  
"And what does that mean?" asked the wielder of the Kali-yuga.  
  
"C'mon. I'm sure your beloved, pretty little Xianghua is making herself all fresh and sweet for her Kilik." Said the dandy pirate, with matching poses and facial expressions.  
  
The others couldn't help but laugh at the remark. Kilik tried to hide the small amount of red in his cheeks.  
  
"For the last time, Maxi, I'm not in love with Xianghua. Besides I don't think Xianghua is pretty."  
  
'I think Xianghua is beautiful.' Kilik said under his breath  
  
"Ouch!" the Chinese dame Xianghua cried out.  
  
"What happened?" Cassandra asked her friend.  
  
"I bit my tongue" answered the girl  
  
"Isn't that a bit childish?" said Raphael's surrogate, ten year old daughter, Amy.  
  
Xianghua didn't bother arguing the child. She had always had this anti- social demeanor to her. They all wondered why Raphael would bring her along in such a dangerous mission.  
  
"You know," chimed the wind priestess, Talim, tying to lighten the atmosphere, "in my country, they say that when you bite your tongue by accident, that means someone is affectionately thinking of you."  
  
The women began to hoot and giggle at the reddening Chinese girl.  
  
"Perhaps Kilik is thinking about how beautiful you will look later." The ninja Taki said.  
  
"Or perhaps he's thinking how you look now." The more mature Ivy added  
  
"All of you stop that." Shouted a very red Xianghua but to no avail.  
  
Cassandra watched as her companions tease poor Xianghua. Sometimes she envied them all. Each of them had a home to come home to. They had a family waiting for them. They had someone to love.  
  
She always felt empty whenever these incidents occur. She knew she still had a home and family in Greece, yet that had been a long time ago. She left in such a hurry that she didn't even see how was her sister Sophitia was doing. Her sister was greatly affected when she saw her children's reaction to the shard. Cassandra feared the repercussions of such an event to her sister's family as well as hers.  
  
'I wonder if Sophitia and Rothion are still together.' She often pondered.  
  
Thinking of her sister and her husband also makes Cassandra realize how lonely she was. Each of her companions had a significant other. Talim even confided to her that she had a crush on Yunsung, the young man in their group she always teased.  
  
Cassandra always heard that she and her sister were alike in so many ways. Yet she knew that they were not. Sophitia was more beautiful, mature and superior to her in the arts of combat. Her sister was a champion and even won the heart of the greatest blacksmith in their land, one who had the favor of the god of the forge. She never even had one admirer.  
  
'Perhaps, when the time is right, I will find someone.'  
  
It was already well into the night but Cassandra still could not sleep. Her companions had fallen asleep almost immediately after supper. For some reason she didn't feel tired.  
  
'Some exercise might put me to sleep.' She thought.  
  
Taking the Omega Sword and Nemea shield, the weapons forged by her brother- in-law for her sister, she crept out of her bedroll and walked a short distance from their camp. Finding a good spot near the pool of water, the Greek girl started to practice her techniques.  
  
Cassandra was halfway through her forms when noticed something shining in the other side of the pool. She quickly remembered the reports of bandits their group overheard. Her defenses quickly went into action. Ducking into the shadows, she watched the far side of the pool for any movements. Finding none, she decided to be the first to act. She slowly made her way to spot where the light was coming from.  
  
What she saw greatly shocked her.  
  
There, on her feet, was a man clad in an old, rusty suit of armor lying in a pool of blood. 


	3. chapter3

Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fiction using elements not belonging to the author. Such elements belong to their respective owners. Any similarities with other stories by other authors, either living or dead, is purely coincidental.  
  
Screams echoed all around him. He could clearly see the horror in the faces of the people in front of him. He felt his hand move, a great weight within its grasp. In a flash it all became silent. He looked at his hand. It was stained with a warm scarlet liquid. He then saw the bodies that lay on his feet. Men with their arms around their families, frozen around them as his blows hit their backs. Women with mouths wide open, silent screams coming out of them. Children with their eyes closed, never to open them again.  
  
'What have I done?'  
  
He woke up with a jolt. Everyday he would rise from slumber with the memories of countless brutal massacres. How he wished it would all end. This was why he came to this place.  
  
As his senses focused he realized he was not where he was supposed to be. The cold, dark underground vault was a replaced by a warm tent.  
  
"You're awake, good."  
  
He turned to see a young woman with short brown hair. He quickly recognized her as a warrior who had ones tried to destroy him. He was surprised to see her.  
  
'What is she doing here? How did she find me?'  
  
His surprise and confusion grew when he heard her asked him.  
  
"How are you feeling today, friend?"  
  
Xianghua saw the confusion in their guest's eyes and decided to try to calm him down.  
  
"Don't be afraid. You are with friends." She said as she knelt beside the young man. "Our companion found you gravely injured. We took you here to our camp so we could heal your wounds. You have been asleep for almost a day now."  
  
She saw him calm down, as if beginning to remember something. Upon see his change in mood, she decided to go to the task at hand.  
  
"Now please, let me see your arm."  
  
Upon mentioning his wounds, the young man began to remember something. A pirate bearing two swords; a great battle; a bright light and a great force that threw him into the abyss.  
  
His pondering stopped when she heard the young woman say something about his arm. It was then when he realized that something has changed.  
  
"It was pretty beaten up when we found you. It seems to be alright now." Xianghua said as she examined it.  
  
She began to replace the bandages as the man watched. When she was finished she stood up to leave and let him rest.  
  
As the Chinese girl left the tent, she was met by Cassandra.  
  
"How is he?" the Greek fighter asked.  
  
"He's awake now," answered Xianghua "He was a bit confused but I got him to calm down."  
  
"That's nice." Cassandra said with a smile.  
  
Xianghua then had an idea. "Cassandra, our guest must be hungry. Why don't you take some food to him? He should get to know his rescuer, anyway."  
  
"Oh, alright."  
  
The young man sat on the makeshift bed, looking at his right hand. He was trying recall what has happened to him but so far it was all a blur. His pondering was interrupted when he heard someone enter the tent.  
  
For a moment he thought his time on earth was over, for before his eyes stood an angel. She had short golden hair that shined with the sunlight and beautiful dark green eyes. Her clothes clung to her body and he could see her stocking-clad legs under the short skirt. He couldn't help but stare at her.  
  
It was the first time for Cassandra to see the man he saved. She was busy dragging him to camp that she didn't get a good look at him. Now she saw how handsome he was. He was about a few years older than her and had long hair that had a color like grain. She could also see the muscles in his bare torso and arms. Cassandra slowly felt a blush creeping to her cheeks.  
  
She then saw his eyes. They were beautiful orbs of emerald green yet it had a tinge of sorrow in them. She felt herself being lost in them.  
  
It took almost all of Cassandra's will to make her look away from the man. She quickly spoke.  
  
"I thought you might be hungry. I brought some food."  
  
The man broke himself from hid trans and nodded. Cassandra knelt beside him and gave him the food. She just looked at him as he ate. At the rate he was eating, it seemed to her that he hasn't eaten for a long time. Much to her surprise, the meal she brought him disappeared in just a few minutes.  
  
Cassandra decided to let the man rest. She was about to live when she him speak.  
  
"Please wait."  
  
Cassandra slowly turned to the man.  
  
"Please, I would like to ask you something."  
  
The Greek girl sat down again beside him. She would gladly help him in anyway she could.  
  
"Please tell me, how did I get here?" the man asked.  
  
"I found you by the lake." She replied. "You had a very deep wound on your side and you were losing a lot of blood. Had I not gotten to you, you may have died."  
  
The man then remembered what had happened after the battle. He fell into an underground river and was by carried by its currents for hours. The river must have been where the lake got its water. The current might have brought him there.  
  
"May I know your name?" the man asked in a lighter tone.  
  
"My name is Cassandra Alexandra." The girl said proudly and with a smile.  
  
What the man did next surprised Cassandra. He got on his knees, gently took her hand and kissed it. It was the first time someone treated her like this. Her heartbeat began to race.  
  
"Lady Cassandra," the man said with his head bowed, "You have saved my life and therefore I am at your dept. From know on I will be your knight and you, my lady. I pledge to you my life. My sword, my service, is yours."  
  
Cassandra was turning red all over. She had only pulled him out of the water and now he was offering his life to her. This was too much for a simple baker's daughter to bear.  
  
"I.I.I must go."  
  
She took her hand from his and started to walk quickly outside. The man thought he had made a mistake. Before walking out, Cassandra suddenly stopped. She turned around and asked the man.  
  
"May I ask what your name is?"  
  
The man fell silent as if pondering something.  
  
"My name is Siegfried Schtauffen, Lady Cassandra." He responded.  
  
"Very well. I will call you Siegfried. But you must call me Cassandra. No 'Lady', just Cassandra."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
With that, Cassandra left him.  
  
Siegfried lay back down on the bed again.  
  
'I can't believe I actually told her that name.' He thought to himself. 'I have been unworthy of that name since my father died, much more after what I have done.'  
  
His eyes slowly got heavy as sleep began to take him again.  
  
'I'm not worthy of the name Siegfried. My other name suits me more.'  
  
'The name Nightmare.' 


	4. chapter4

Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fiction using elements not belonging to the author. Such elements belong to their respective owners. Any similarities with other stories by other authors, either living or dead, is purely coincidental.  
  
Siegfried ran his hands on the armor in front of him. It was his father's armor when he was still training to be a knight. Now it was just a pile of scrap metal. He had not realized the extent of the damage caused by that fateful night. The metal plates were full of scratches and holes caused by a very powerful weapon. The links of the chain mail beneath it were all broken. The sword beside it was now nothing more but broken shards.  
  
"I never realized it was this messed up." He said to himself.  
  
"It seems to be too broken to be repaired" a voice behind said.  
  
He turned around and saw a bearded man wearing a sword in his waist.  
  
"Your name is Mitsurugi, am I right?" Siegfried asked.  
  
"I see Cassandra has already told you of us."  
  
The rounin walked up to the knight.  
  
"By the way you are looking at it; I'd say that that armor is important to you."  
  
"It belonged to my father." The knight said, "It's the only thing I have to remind me of him."  
  
Mitsurugi immediately realized that Siegfried had loss his father in a very painful way. He put his hand on his companion's shoulder and said,  
  
"The memory of your father will forever live in your heart and mind, my friend. You need not to wear his belongings to honor his memory."  
  
With that, he left the knight.  
  
The seekers of Soul Edge held a meeting to discuss their plan of action. Their lead has suddenly run cold. According to Talim, she could no longer sense the sword in the wind. It was as if something was masking its power.  
  
"Are you telling us that the Soul Edge isn't here?" Ivy asked the girl.  
  
"I don't know." Talim answered. "Its power is faint and very hard to pin point. It's as if it's moving."  
  
"The Soul Edge is moving." A voice came from behind.  
  
The group looked up to see Siegfried walking towards them.  
  
Cassandra stood up. "Siegfried, I think you shouldn't be walking around yet."  
  
The knight turned to the young lady and said, "I'm well now, Cassandra. The care you have given me has healed my wounds. I thank you for your concern."  
  
Cassandra only nodded her head and took her seat.  
  
"Knight, what do you mean when you said the Soul Edge is moving?" asked Taki. "Is Nightmare on the move again?"  
  
"No." Siegfried answered. "Nightmare is no more. He is dead."  
  
Shock fell on the face of those who listened. Who could have defeated and killed Nightmare. Siegfried continued,  
  
"The Azure Knight was destroyed. The demon sword has been taken by the former host of Soul Edge, Cervantes de Leon."  
  
At the mention of the pirate's name Ivy paled. Raphael noticed this but chose not to ask what the matter was. Maxi stood up and asked Siegfried.  
  
"What makes you so sure of these things?"  
  
The knight answered, "Because I was there when it happened."  
  
Surprise fell on the group but Siegfried went on.  
  
"Five years ago, I took up the decision to fight Nightmare. I would always loose to him but thankfully I always escaped with my life. Finally, a year ago, I was able to subdue the monster here in this dessert. My weapon was not sufficient to destroy his Soul Edge so I decided to bring him to a place where he could not harm anyone. I put him within a cave under a ruined temple. I have stood watch of the fault since them. All was fine until recently. The pirate, Cervantes de Leon, came to take the Soul Edge. I tried to defeat him but he was too powerful. He overcame Nightmare and I was thrown into an abyss. I would have died had Cassandra not found me."  
  
The knight saw the look of despair in the people around him. They did not expect to fight Cervantes. He was already very formidable when Taki and Sophitia fought him, but know that he was alive again only proved the Soul Edge was far more powerful than what they have imagined. Worse, he had defeated Nightmare, a foes so difficult to best that a weapon with an aura the exact opposite of Soul Edge's was needed. This meant that he was stronger than before.  
  
"What can we do now?" whispered Ivy "Is there no way to defeat the demon sword?"  
  
"Maybe if we combined the powers of the weapons that defeated Soul Edge, we could win." Talim suggested.  
  
"That won't work, Talim." Xianghua answered sadly, "When Kilik and I fought Nightmare we had three weapons against his Soul Edge. Unfortunately, we lost two of them, Kilik's mirror sash and my first sword. And that sword was the Soul Calibur, Soul Edges opposite."  
  
At the mention of the lost weapons, Siegfried remembered something. "Xianghua, what does your Soul Calibur look like?"  
  
"It is a sword with it blade splitting into two, thin, double edged blades. But it will only take that form if it is with the other weapons. If it is separated, it will turn into an old sword similar to what I have now."  
  
Upon hearing the description Siegfried ran to his tent and came back with two objects carefully wrapped in cloth.  
  
"I found these when I defeated Nightmare. I think he was trying to destroy them."  
  
He unwrapped one and took out what looked like a belt made of mirrors.  
  
"Kilik, I believe this belongs to you."  
  
Kilik could not believe his eyes. "The Dvapara-Yuga!"  
  
The moment Kilik took the sash it and his Kali-Yuga began to glow. The group then noticed the other object in Siegfried's hands was glowing as well. The knight undid the binding and revealed a handle.  
  
"Xianghua, take it."  
  
Taking hold of the handle, the Chinese girl pulled out a sword that looked similar to what she used.  
  
"My mother's sword, Krita-Yuga."  
  
As soon as the sword was taken out of the wrappings all three weapons began to resonate together. Slowly, the Krita-Yuga began to change shape.  
  
"Soul Calibur." Kilik and Xianghua said in unison.  
  
Siegfried was back in the tent again. The return of the lost weapons gave hope to seekers of the demon sword.  
  
'I actually gave them hope.' He said to himself.  
  
The weapons he returned were weak and were in bad shape. Nonetheless it gave Xianghua and the others courage to go on. Taki suspected that the weapon's depleted power was caused by the damage on them. It was then that Yoshimitsu pointed out that the weapons might regain their power if they were repaired. Upon hearing the problem, Cassandra stood up and advised the group that they go to her home land of Greece. There they could ask her brother-in-law to repair the damaged sacred weapons.  
  
His thoughts fell on the Greek warrior. She was truly a sight to behold. Her eyes that showed strength and great will also had the spark of innocents and youth, something rarely seen in a warrior. Her eyes looked like emeralds to him and her smile was almost angelic. Her beauty and grace could also be seen when she fights. She had skill and agility; attributes than can be clearly seen in combat, especially when she does flips and twirls, which caused her skirt to go up and.  
  
'Bad Siegfried! Bad Siegfried! Don't you dare think of her like that.' The knight reprimanded himself before he could go any further.  
  
It was then that Siegfried remembered something. He had once encountered a female warrior with the exact same style as hers. Their skill, their weapons, even the way they dress was similar. He then noticed something.  
  
'Cassandra's family name is 'Alexandra', which is the same as the warrior I met before. I wonder?'  
  
His thinking stopped when he heard someone enter the tent. It was Cassandra.  
  
"I came to check on you." Said Greek woman.  
  
Siegfried sat up and offered her a seat. Cassandra excepted since she did want to talk to him.  
  
"I wanted to thank you, Siegfried" she said.  
  
"Why?" the knight asked.  
  
"For giving us hope. For giving us the lost sacred weapons. At that moment, I thought all was lost but you saved the day."  
  
"Last time I checked, I was the one who brought the bad news." Siegfried said with a smile.  
  
Cassandra couldn't help but laugh as she realized the irony. She soon stopped and noticed that Siegfried was looking at her.  
  
"You know you're really cute when you laugh, Cassandra."  
  
The lady began to turn red. She had never heard a man call her like that, much more a handsome, muscular.  
  
'What am I thinking? Oh, Eros, what have you done to me?'  
  
She couldn't believe she could be having these kinds of thoughts about a man she has hardly known. Then again, how can a female not fantasize about someone like him. He was not only handsome, he was gentle, kind, and had a noble air around him.  
  
"Cassandra?"  
  
Her thoughts were broken by his voice.  
  
"May I ask you something?"  
  
"Yes, you can ask me anything." Cassandra replied.  
  
"How are you related to Sophitia Alexandra?"  
  
"Sophitia is my sister." She said with surprise. "How do you know her?"  
  
"I once met her on one of my travels when I was younger. I stumbled wounded into the temple she was praying in one night. She healed my wounds and nursed back to good health. When I had recovered, she asked me to teach her some of the fighting skills I know. She told me that she was given a mission by your gods to destroy a great evil. I was indebted to her so I agreed. She was the kindest, sweetest girl I've ever met."  
  
Cassandra could see the smile dancing on Siegfried's lips. The way he spoke of her sister told Cassandra that Sophitia had a special spot in Siegfried's heart.  
  
"Tell me, Cassandra, how do you know what had happened to her in her mission?"  
  
His question brought her back to reality. "It went well, Siegfried. She was wounded gravely yet she was successful. Later she was called again by our gods to purify the lands corrupted by the evil. Sophitia accomplished that as well. Now she is happily married and has two beautiful children."  
  
It was too late when Cassandra realized what she had said. She didn't want to go that far but it just slipped. She saw the happiness in Siegfried's eyes slowly disappear and replaced by sorrow and disappointment.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."  
  
"It's okay. Its not your fault. I was only thinking. Had the circumstances of my life been different, I would have fought by Sophitia's side. I could have prevented her from getting wounded. I could have."  
  
Cassandra put her hand in Siegfried's. She wanted to comfort him. The knight saw the understanding in his companion's eyes.  
  
'She must how it feels to be heartbroken.'  
  
Siegfried wrapped his fingers in Cassandra's hand. They smiled, each happy to know they understood each other. She put her head on his chest. It was warm to her. He wrapped his arms around her. Her body was soft to his touch.  
  
They were like this for a long moment relishing every second of it.  
  
"Hey, Cassandra, did you ask him already."  
  
The two separated just as Maxi and the others entered the tent. The group saw the two all red and fixing their clothes and hair.  
  
"Uhh, what were you two doing before we got in here?" Talim asked.  
  
"Nothing!" the two said in unison, making them blush more.  
  
"Whatever!" Mitsurugi exclaimed. "Cassandra, did you ask Siegfried already?"  
  
"Ask me what?" The knight asked.  
  
Cassandra turned to Siegfried and spoke, "Siegfried, we would like you to join our party. Your knowledge of the demon sword would be a great advantage to us. We hope you accept and lend us your assistance as you have with my sister.  
  
Siegfried went silent as he thought over the offer. After a few moments he reached for the broken sword behind him and faced the others.  
  
"It would be a supreme honor to aid you in your quest. I accept your offer. You can rely on my skill and knowledge to aid you in the destruction of the Soul Edge."  
  
Smiles could be seen in the faces of those present. They acquired a powerful ally in their cause.  
  
"And besides, I still have a duty to serve my Lady Cassandra."  
  
Silence immediately fell on all of them.  
  
'I should not have said that.' Siegfried thought to himself when he realized what he said.  
  
The group immediately turned their attention to Cassandra, who was turning redder than a tomato.  
  
"Lady Cassandra?"  
  
In flash the women in the group were teasing the poor Greek girl.  
  
"You are so lucky, Cassandra." chimed Ivy "You have that handsome, muscular knight to do your every bidding."  
  
Cassandra couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"STOP IT, ALL OF YOU!!!"  
  
'I have found the missing pieces. They seem to be going towards the sea. Perfect, back to the old ways.'  
  
With that Cervantes resumed his travel. 


	5. chapter5

            **Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fiction using elements not belonging to the author.  Such elements belong to their respective owners.  Any similarities with other stories by other authors, either living or dead, are purely coincidental.**

Maxi took a deep breath.  It felt good to be at sea again.

            "Ah, yes.  Back to the sea once again." He said. "The sound of the waves.  The coolness of the breeze.  The smell of…barf?"

            He turned around to see Yunsung with his upper-body over the ships railing and Talim rubbing his back.

            The seekers of the Soul Edge are once again in the move.  Their destination now was Cassandra's homeland of Greece.  There they hope to get the magical weapons, Dvapara-yuga and Krita-yuga, repaired so that they may finally destroy the demon sword.  Along with them was Siegfried Schtauffen, a warrior with great knowledge about the demon sword.

            "Hey, Maxi, can't this floating pile of lumber go any faster?" Yunsung shouted.

            "Be patient, we'll get there soon enough."

            "Talim, you better get him inside and into bed.  That would make him feel better." Suggested Raphael, who was in a break from training Amy how to fence.

            The girl nodded and helped Yunsung to the cabins

            "Alright, Amy, back to practice."

            The French girl just nodded.

            Siegfried looked at how the two trained.  He could see the smile in Raphael's face as well as the enjoyment in Amy's eyes.

            "They almost seem like father and daughter."

            "They are." Said Ivy, who was watching beside him. "She rescued him once, and since then they've been together.  Raphael has been providing for her ever since they met and Amy has never left his side.  Even when we embarked on this journey she wouldn't leave him.  'Who would hide you next time?' she said."

            The knight couldn't help but chuckle at the last part.  Such devotion for such a young child.  He suddenly remembered an old memory.  An image of a man and a boy formed in his head.  The boy was attacking the man with a wooden sword almost his size.  The man only blocked and parried the attacks and shouted instructions to the boy.  They both had smiles in their faces. 

            'Father.'

            Those were better, happier times.

His mind was brought back when he heard someone call him.

"Siegfried, come.  Let us train as well." Mitsurugi cried.

The knight remembered that he had promised the rounin a match.  Taking his sword on his shoulders, he moved up to him.

"Siegfried, are you serious about fighting Mitsurugi with a broken sword?" Cassandra asked in a worried tone.

"It's not as big and as heavy as it was before but it will do." The knight said.

Xianghua leaned to Cassandra and asked, "Did he just say 'as big and as heavy'?"

That night the ship was still at sea.  The group had agreed to keep watch on the ship by pairs.  Siegfried was on the helm.  Looking at the vast sea, he silently prayed that he would get them lost.  He heard one of the doors to the cabins open and saw Cassandra come out.  They were paired together to watch the ship that night.  It seemed that the group had been conspiring to always get them together. 

Cassandra looked around and saw Siegfried on the helm.  She quickly went up to him.

"How is Mitsurugi?" he asked.

"He's fine now." Cassandra answered. "Taki is staying with him.  You really kicked his ass."

Siegfried only sighed.  His duel with the rounin ended with an unexpected result.  At first Mitsurugi was getting the upper hand until Siegfried countered a strike.  He was use to using a very heavy sword so he accidentally put too much force in his blow.  It sent Mitsurugi flying to the crow's nest.

             Cassandra looked at Siegfried as she sat down on a box near the railing.  His hands were firmly on the helm and his eyes looked straight out to sea.  He looked very regal.  

"You look like a fine helmsman." She commented.

"Actually, I'm praying I won't get us lost." 

The two chuckled at the comment.  Cassandra really liked being with the knight.  He had a very noble and serious air around him.  He also had a fine sense of humor.  As she thought about these things, a yawn suddenly came out of her.  Siegfried turned to her and saw the tired look in her eyes.

"If you're tired you can go back down." He said. "I think I can handle it all here."

"No, it's okay." She replied. "It's just that I'm not use staying up this late at night."  

"What did you do before all of this?" he asked.

"I was a helper in my father's bakery.  I took over my sister's work when Sophitia would go around carrying out the oracles of the gods." Cassandra paused and looked at her companion. "How about you, Siegfried?  How was you're life before you decided to take the burden you had before?"

Siegfried was silent for a moment.  Seeing that the wind ha stopped blowing, he locked the wheel of the helm, sat down beside Cassandra and began to tell his story.  

"I lived in Germany when I was a boy, in a village near the Black Forests.  My father was the captain of the knights in that place.  He was a good and honorable man.  My mother was his childhood friend.  They fell in love and got married.  And then I was born.  My father named me after the hero of our legends.  Ever since I was young I wanted to be like my father.  One day, he went on a journey and never came back.  At that moment on I lost my path.  I became a bad son.  I gave my mother a hard time because of my ways.  I was a disgrace to my father's good name.  As time went on I became worse.  I became a brigand, an outlaw, everything my father thought me not to become."

Siegfried paused for a moment, as if pondering if he should continue.  Cassandra could clearly see the tears in his eyes.

"One day I found out that my father was dead.  Because of my sorrow I went mad.  I sent out to find his murderer, not knowing I would only cause pain and suffering to others.  Finally I realized what I have done, but it was too late.  I knew my soul was already damned.  I must have taken my burden thinking I could atone for my sins."

The knight's turned around, seeming unable to face his companion.

"I'm not worthy of the name Siegfried Schtauffen.  I have no right to be called the son of my father and mother.  I don't even deserve to live."    

Siegfried suddenly a pair of arms wrapping around his chest.  He felt Cassandra laid her head on his back; her tears wetting his shirt.  Her hold was tight; her sobs, barely audible.

"Don't say that." She said sorrowfully. "Don't you dare say you don't deserve to live.  As long as you are alive there is still hope."

"You don't know some much pain I've caused, Cassandra." He said in a hard voice as he broke free from Cassandra's embrace. "How can you even speak words of encouragement to me?"           

The question made Cassandra drop her arms.  Why was she sympathizing him?  Why was she so affected by his sorrow that she wanted to take it all away from him?

'Why do I even bother when he doesn't even seem to care?'

Siegfried immediately knew he made a wrong move.  Here was someone who wanted to ease his plight, yet she turned her down.  She wanted to help him yet he cast her away.  He turned to her to speak.

"I…I…I'm sorry Cassandra.  I didn't mean to say that."

"No, you're right." Cassandra said as she stood up, tears falling from her eyes.  "What do I know?  I've never been through what you have.  I've never been through the pain of having a loved one gone in your life.  I've never felt what it was like to have the person you look up to disappear with out you knowing.  I've never known what it was like to go mad."

Cassandra made her way to Siegfried and put her hand on his cheeks.  Her face and voice softened as she continued to speak.

"But I know deep in my heart that you are a good and kind man, Siegfried.  You're soul is not damned nor are you evil.  I may not know much about your religion, but I also know that you're God will forgive anyone who repents.  You must not lose hope." 

"I know that." Said the knight as he fell to his knees. "But the memory off all that I've done; it's just too much for me to bear."

Cassandra knelt before him and cradled his head in her arms.  "Then let me bear it with you."

Siegfried was really confused.  Why would she want to bear his pains with him?  She hardly knew him at all.

'No one must bear this burden except me.  No one must know of my secret.  If she were to know it would only destroy the future she has.'

The knight broke from the embrace and looked Cassandra in the eye.  

"I thank you for your concern and sympathy, milady.  Alas, I cannot allow myself to share my burden with you."

She looked at him with tears flowing down her cheeks. "But why?  Why won't you let me?"

He saw the tear in Cassandra's face.  It pained him to see anyone cry for him, let alone her.  In his mind he debated his next course of action.  Should he tell her?

"I…I am…"

Before Siegfried could finish he suddenly felt something that made him stand up look out at see.  There, a short distance from them was another ship.  He could feel the evil aura from it.  Taking the telescope Maxi gave him, he quickly scanned the ship.

Surprised by her companion's sudden change in behavior, Cassandra wiped her tears and stood up.

"Siegfried, what's wrong?"

Still scanning the ship, the knight finally spotted the helm.  What he saw brought a chill down his spine.

'Cervantes.'

He quickly turned to his companion.

"Wake the others, Soul Edge approaches!"

At the helm of the reconstructed Adrian, Cervantes smiles as he closes on his prey.

'Ahoy, land lovers.  Prepare to be boarded.'    


	6. chapter6

Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fiction using elements not belonging to the author. Such elements belong to their respective owners. Any similarities with other stories by other authors, either living or dead, are purely coincidental.  
  
Author's notes: Sorry for the very long delay. I had a lot of school work on my hands.  
  
The seekers of Soul Edge scrambled out of their beds and on to the deck. They had suddenly been awakened by Cassandra, who was telling them to get up and get ready to fight. They got to the deck just as Siegfried rolled the helm to the left.  
  
"What, in the world is happening, Siegfried?" Maxi yelled as he stood up.  
  
"A pirate ship is after us. Cervantes is on the helm." Siegfried yelled.  
  
With the mention of the pirate's name the warriors quickly went to action. Maxi replaced the knight on the helm as Taki used the telescope to confirm the danger.   
  
"He's right. That's Cervantes alright."  
  
On board the Adrian, Cervantes could clearly see the ship changing course. They were trying to get away from him. The pirate only smiled and thought to himself.  
  
'Don't even think about it.'  
  
Yunsung kept an eye on the approaching ship. It was gaining on them really fast.  
  
"Maxi, we need to get faster."  
  
"This is as fast as she could go." Maxi shouted out.  
  
"We'll have to prepare for a fight if ever he boards." Mitsurugi said.  
  
"We don't have to as long as keep our distance we won't have to worry." Raphael answered.  
  
"I don't think so." Siegfried said in a voice full of dread.  
  
All of them looked at the knight. He was just looking out to the ship behind them, as if waiting for something.  
  
Cervantes assessed the distance between him and his prey. As soon as he was sure the distance was enough, he left the helm and descended to the deck. He began to run the length of his ship and then, with the power of the demon sword, jumped fifty feet into the air  
  
Everyone on the ship was surprised at what the pirate had done. He jumped the relatively big gap between the ships and landed in their midst. The pirate immediately stood up. Brandishing the Soul Edge in each hand, the pirate looked at the small band of warriors who were going to oppose him. As he looked at them he noticed a female warrior among them. Her scarlet suit clung tightly to her, exposing the substantial curves of her body.  
  
Cervantes smiled maniacally. "I still remember you."  
  
In a flash, Cervantes disappeared before them and reappeared in front of Taki, his hand holding her on the chin. "I've waited so long to pay you back for the pain you caused me."  
  
Flaring in anger, the female ninja drew her sword to cut down the pirate. Unfortunately, Cervantes disappeared even before Taki could bring down her arm. She quickly predicted where on the ship teleported to and raced to attack him.  
  
"I'll destroy you, demon."   
  
Taking out the two blades she possessed, Taki pressed her attacks against Cervantes. She used every skill she had in her arsenal to take down the pirate, but he just blocked every one.  
  
Cervantes was clearly enjoying the fight. He had experienced some difficulty when he first fought the ninja, but now it was a piece of cake. This time he will win.  
  
Taki was finally fed up and decided to use her most powerful attack. She was in the middle of executing it when Cervantes made an unexpected move. He swung his swords to the side, hitting his enemy's hands and causing her to drop her weapons.  
  
Taki felt a chill run down her spine. In a flash she was hit in her belly and in several other parts of her body. In a flash, she was thrown into the air. She was expecting to hit the deck or fall to the sea. Instead she felt something warm around her body. She looked up and found out that she was cradled in Mitsurugi's arms.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
"I'll survive." She said as she put a hand on her bleeding side.  
  
"Stay here. Yoshimitsu and I will take care of him." Mitsurugi said as he handed her to Talim and Amy. He then turned to the masked figure beside him. "Yoshi, lets go."  
  
The two warriors attacked simultaneously. Yoshimitsu took to the air while Mitsurugi charged forward. They planned to attack the pirate from two directions, lessening his chances to win. Unfortunately, they have underestimated the pirate.  
  
Cervantes just stood his ground. His enemies had used a valid tactic, able to destroy an ordinary opponent, but he was no ordinary opponent. Sensing Yoshimitsu's approach, he let go of the sword in his right hand. He reached high above him and caught the ninja's sword.   
  
'Impossible!' Yoshimitsu said in horror.  
  
With a great force, Cervantes spun his victim once around his head and let go, letting the ninja hit one of the ships cabin doors, which broke because of the impact.  
  
The sight of his friend's fate only caused Mitsurugi to hasten his attack. He had already drawn his sword and was about to strike when the sword Cervantes let go suddenly jumped back to its wielder's raised hand. As soon as he gripped the sword the pirate brought it down with great force. This caused the rounin to change his plan from attack to defence.   
  
Mitsurugi could feel the floor start to break at the impact of the blow. With all of his strength, he pushed the pirate back and began to attack again. It would have worked, had his target not disappeared before his eyes.  
  
In a flash Cervantes was in the air. With the evil power within him he quickly changed direction and began to decent. Mitsurugi suddenly felt a sharp pain in his shoulders. In a few seconds, fell before Cervantes' feet. The rounin tried to stand up, but was prevented by the pirate's foot on his head.  
  
"You're a brave soul to have challenged me. Maybe I will take your soul first and the woman's last." The pirate said as he brandished his glowing sword.   
  
Taki tried to stand up and aid Mitsurugi, but her wounds prevented her. Cervantes was about to bring down his sword when he sensed an attack approaching him. He backed away from his prey just as Maxi's nunchakus hit the spot where he stood.   
  
Almost suddenly, Xianghua and Kilik began to advance on Cervantes. The pirate began to block and parry every attack delivered by them. The three pressed on, yet they couldn't even land a blow on him. As time passed, they grew tired but their foes didn't even break a sweat.  
  
Now it was Cervantes' turn to attack. He blocked Maxi's attack in such a way that the nunchaku would wrap around his hand. With one swipe he pulled the weapon out of Maxi's hand and delivered a blow that sent the dandy pirate flying.  
  
"You'll pay for that!" yelled Kilik as he slammed the Kali-yuga towards the pirate. It would have hit its mark had not the target disappeared, leaving only the image of a surprised Xianghua. Kilik manage to stop the Kali-yuga before it hit the girl. He breathed a sigh of relief, only to realize that enemy was behind her.  
  
"Xianghua, look out behind you!"  
  
The girl didn't even have time to turn around. As soon as she heard Kilik's words Xianghua felt a sharp force behind her neck. Her legs then began to give way as she fell into a tunnel of darkness. Before the abyss engulfed her, she uttered one word.  
  
"Kilik."  
  
Kilik stepped forward to catch Xianghua's falling body. She was unconscious, but alive. What happened to her made his blood boil. He gripped the Kali-yuga tightly and swung it forcefully on Cervantes. Kilik thought he had hit his mark, but he soon realized that it was only an afterimage. As the realization dawned on him a figure behind him slammed his weapon on Kilik's back. He fell on the floor, his left hand still wrapped around Xinaghua's still form.  
  
Siegfried could not believe what had happened. Cervantes defeated six of their group's most powerful fighters, three of which have fought and defeated the Soul Edge. He looked at his still conscious comrades. Taki was wounded. Cassandra, Yunsung and Talim were ready to fight but he knew that they were no match for Cervantes. The only ones who had the remotest chance of surviving a battle with Cervantes was he, Raphael, and Ivy.  
  
"Cassandra."  
  
"Yes, Siegfried?"  
  
"Take Taki, Talim, Yunsung, and Amy and escape."  
  
"No, I won't!" Cassandra answered.  
  
"We are ready to fight." Yunsung said. "We can take him on together."  
  
"No, you can't!" Siegfried answered in an almost shouting voice. "Your powers are nothing compared to Cervantes'. There is no way you will survive him."  
  
"He is right." Raphael added. "You must take Taki and get here wounds treated. She is one of the fighters who defeated Cervantes. He must not get his hands on her. Much more, I won't let Amy die so young"  
  
Siegfried looked at what remains of their group. "You are all still young. You have your entire lives ahead of you. You must not die tonight."  
  
He then looked at Cassandra. "Cassandra, I have vowed to become your knight. As such I must make sure of your well being. I will not fail in my promise."  
  
Cassandra did not want to flee with out a fight but she knew that he was right. They were no match for the undead pirate.   
  
"Very well. We will leave now. But please come back to us alive"  
  
"May the spirits watch over you and give you victory." Talim said as she took Amy away.  
  
The two men then looked at their opponent. "Are you up to it, Raphael?"  
  
"Ready as ever." The Frenchman said as he brandished his rapier. "Are you ready, Ivy?"  
  
It was then that Raphael noticed the state Ivy was in. She was pale all over. Her entire body was shaking. Raphael then saw her eyes. I was full of fear and was focused on Cervantes. This was a big problem.  
  
"IVY!!!!" 


	7. chapter7

Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fiction using elements not belonging to the author. Such elements belong to their respective owners. Any similarities with other stories by other authors, either living or dead, are purely coincidental.This was the first time she was truly afraid.   
  
She had heard tales of the pirate's reputation. She had gathered information about him. All that she did because of their cursed link. Yet this was the first time she had seen him in person, and in action. He wielded the two swords with power, precision and grace that bested the skills of the monster she had once served. It was almost as if he and the cursed blades were one.  
  
And that terrified her.   
  
Even the weapon that she holds, her beloved Valentine, who would always come to life whenever she was threatened, seemed to tremble at the not yet complete power of the demon blades.  
  
'Are you afraid of your parents as well, my Valentine?'  
  
Cervantes was now warmed up and ready for the kill. All that remains of his opponents were mere children. With an unholy smile on his face and bloodlust in his mind, he turned to his last remaining victims.  
  
It was then that he saw Ivy.  
  
She bore such a remarkable resemblance to a woman Cervantes knew in the past. It was long before Cervantes even considered being a pirate. The last she had heard of his wife, she fled their home town after hearing news of his becoming a pirate. It had been six years before he acquired the Soul Edge.  
  
He also heard that when she fled, she had just given birth.  
  
And now here stands a woman bearing the likeness of his beloved wife.  
  
'Could it be?'  
  
The pirate began to walk towards Siegfried and the others. Raphael knew that she was heading towards Ivy. He quickly stood in front her.  
  
"Stand aside Frenchman; it is the woman I want." Cervantes said in an angry voice.  
  
"No! I will not let you harm her." Raphael said in a defiant tone.   
  
He quickly advanced towards the pirate, thrusting his rapier at his opponent. It was apparent to Cervantes this man would only be a hindrance to him.  
  
"I have no time for this!"  
  
The pirate parried the rapier strikes and then thrust the Soul Edge. The strike missed Raphael's lungs but that was not the intended target. Raphael soon found himself clamped by the blades. With superhuman strength, Cervantes flung his opponent over his head. Raphael landed in an unconscious heap on the other side of the ship.   
  
Amy tried to run to Raphael's side but Cassandra stopped her. She looked up and saw that Siegfried was the only one left to fight. She wanted so badly to aid him. All he had was his broken sword and ordinary clothes to protect him against the immortal pirate and his demon blade. She knew he had no chance to win, yet she still did what he told her even though she didn't want to. It made her so angry at herself. She felt so helpless.   
  
The former knight knew fighting this opponent was suicide. Even with knowledge he still decided to hold his ground. If he was to die here, so be it. He will pay for his crimes with his life, but not before ensuring the survival of his friends.  
  
'Friends?' he smirked, 'When was the last time I considered someone a friend?'   
  
Taking his broken sword, Siegfried took his position in front of Ivy. Cervantes almost dropped his weapons at the sight of what stood before him. The others were well equipped for combat. Some even had armor. But this man didn't even have a decent shirt. And here he was going to fight him with a broken sword.   
  
"Get out of my way. I'm not in the mood for killing lunatics."  
  
"Know that I will stand my ground, pirate." Siegfried declared, "I will not back down."  
  
Siegfried advanced. He kept striking at the pirate hoping to injure Cervantes in someway. Cervantes did nothing but parry the knight's blows.   
  
'He's strong. Perhaps I should take his soul as well. Ah…I'll do it after I do what I have to do.'  
  
Stepping away, Cervantes began to prepare for an attack. Siegfried tried to defend with his sword, but the strike was far too strong. It sent the knight flying to the mast and into unconsciousness.  
  
Cassandra turned her head in time to see Siegfried hit the mast. Resisting the urge to curse out loud, she took her sword and cut the rope which held the life boat containing Talim, Yunsung, and Taki. As soon as the boat hit the water, she turned to her enemy.  
  
Cervantes continued to walk towards Ivy. In an effort to defend herself, she tried to strike at the pirate with the Valentine. He only let it wrap around the bigger demon sword, which absorbed the energy that gave the whip-sword life. Ivy could only watch in horror as her beloved weapon trembled and fell lifeless.   
  
Cervantes relished the feeling of the power returning. There was also an extra surprise. Along with some of the Soul Edge's energy, Cervantes also received Valentine's 'memories'. These memories included some that belonged to its mistress.  
  
"Isabella."  
  
Her name was said in such a manner that brought chills down Ivy's spine. Releasing one of the demon blades, Cervantes cupped her cheek and ran his hands on the side of Ivy's face. She cringed at the undead pirate's freezing touch.  
  
"You bear your mothers name, as well as her likeness."  
  
She could no longer take it. She tried to get away from him but he grabbed her wrists before she could get any farther.   
  
"Hahaha. What's wrong? Aren't you happy to see your father?"  
  
"Let me go. You are not my father." Ivy screamed, tears falling from her eyes with terror.   
  
At that moment Cassandra came in with a mighty war cry. The pirate quickly recalled his blade. She skillfully targeted the pirate's weapon instead of Cervantes himself. She knew that her weapons would surely damage the demon blades. Cervantes tried retaliating, but each strike on the girl's weapons would cause him unbearable pain. Before the next blow was struck, he leapt away. Cassandra ceased immediately.   
  
The pirate recognized the weapon the girl used. It belonged to the first warrior to ever come close to defeating him. Her style was also similar. The 'memory' of Valentine told him that she was the sister of that female warrior.  
  
"I know who you are girl. Where is your sister? Is she afraid of getting hurt again that she has sent you to die in her place?"   
  
"Sophitia no longer needs to fight. Her life is much better now. I'm your opponent so face me."  
  
The fight continued. Cassandra put all her might in every blow. She tried to aim for his head, but Cervantes stopped her with his crossed blades.  
  
"You may bare the weapons, but that does not make it enough to stop me."  
  
Cervantes pushed Cassandra away with great force. He bore down the larger blade on the Omega sword, making it fly out of Cassandra's hand. Then he used the smaller one to toss the Nemea shield away. Cassandra was now unarmed and defenseless. Before she could react the pirate kicked her on the stomach, stunning her and making her fall. The pirate quickly drove down the smaller demon sword near Cassandra's shoulder. It slightly grazed her right shoulder and neck, but it also pinned her down.  
  
"Now, what should I do with you?" Cervantes said in a malicious tone. "Ah, what am I thinking? I should just get this over with."  
  
Slowly, Cervantes raised his sword. "I really wanted to do this to your sister. I will just have to think of something better."  
  
Cassandra closed her eyes and waited for the blow. Cervantes brought the blade down but instead of cutting through Cassandra's flesh, it was stopped by a wide metal blade. Both looked to their sides.  
  
"Siegfried!" came Cassandra's relieved voice.  
  
Siegfried parried the pirate's weapon away. He then removed the lesser blade and helped Cassandra up.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
"Yes." It was the only thing Cassandra could say. She couldn't help but notice how close Siegfried was holding her close to him.  
  
"You are a stubborn one." Cervantes said as readied to attack.  
  
"Cassandra, please move away. You could get hurt again."  
  
Much to Cassandra's disappointment, she was gently pushed away by the knight. Siegfried then took his combat stance.  
  
Cervantes again received another surprise. He knew the stance his opponent took. Siegfried was in a horse riding stance with his right side was facing the pirate. His arms hung in front, gripping his weapon tightly. He crouched slightly, as if ready to pounce.  
  
Cervantes knew the stance was belonged to Nightmare's. He also knew that the azure knight was once the boy who took from him his beloved blades, a boy named Siegfried.  
  
'The Greek called him Siegfried. Is it possible?'  
  
"This ends now pirate!"  
  
"We shall see."  
  
Cervantes struck forward. With skill gathered over many years, Siegfried twirled around while bringing his sword over his head. The move took him away from the enemy's strike. As he faced his opponent, he brought down his blade, striking the pirate on the shoulder. Cervantes winced in pain, making him expose his torso. With all his might, the knight ran his blade through the pirates body. With a great cry, he through himself and the undead pirate overboard.   
  
It was as if everything slowed down for Cassandra as Siegfried and Cervantes fell to the sea. She tried to go after the knight but Ivy stopped her.  
  
"Don't do it. It's already too late."  
  
Suddenly, a light appeared from the sea. What surprised to two more was Siegfried being thrown from the water an back into the boat. The two women scrambled to help their comrade. Cassandra quickly collected him in her arms.  
  
"Please lie still, Siegfried, it's all over. You've defeated Cervantes."   
  
In an almost in audible tone, Siegfried said. "Not yet."  
  
At that moment, Cervantes burst forth from the water. He still had Siegfried's sword lodged in his body. With a terrible cry, he unleashed a great forced that shattered the blade.  
  
"I…may have…underestimated you, boy." he said as he clutched his stomach. "We should continue this at another time and place. Make sure you grow stronger, or it would be much of a sacrifice for Soul Edge."  
  
With one final evil laugh, the pirate flew back to his ship.  
  
Siegfried was spent. His entire body was aching. Still he felt contented. He has saved his companions. He has saved Cassandra.  
  
'Now I can rest.' 


	8. chapter8

AUTHORS NOTE: The following is a story created using elements not belonging to the author. Such elements belong to their respective owners. Any similarities with other stories by other authors, either living or dead, is purely coincidental.  
  
He saw nothing but darkness. This was always the case whenever he would dream. Yet somehow, it was different. There was lucidity in the darkness, there was peace. Slowly, a light appeared. Small at first, the light slowly grew into the form of a man.   
  
'Father?'  
  
'It has been a long so long, my son. Seeing you again brings me great joy.'  
  
Hearing what his father has said, his eyes became downcast.  
  
'How could you say that to me, father? After what I have done.'  
  
'Do not sell yourself short, my son. I am as much responsible for the things that have happened in the past as you are. I left you and your mother to go of fighting in foreign lands not knowing the more important fight I left behind. I sent out to find my path leaving you to lose yours. I should have never left you. Forgive me, my son.'  
  
He could feel tears fall down his cheeks.  
  
'It is I who should ask for forgiveness, father. I have done so many crimes that I have damn my very soul. I must pay for what I have done.'  
  
He suddenly felt his father's strong hands grip him. The hold was strong for an image in a dream.  
  
'Do not say that! You have not the right to say who is damned and who isn't. Be strong, my son. All those murders were committed by the demon sword, not by you.'  
  
He suddenly realized that his father's image was slowly fading away.  
  
'Wait father. Please, don't go.'  
  
'You've grown so much. How I wish I could have seen you grow up. Remember, my son, to my eyes, you are innocent of any crime. Farewell, Siegfried.  
  
~~***~~  
  
Siegfried slowly opened his eyes. The darkness was replaced by a brightly lit ship cabin. His father's face was replaced by a girl's.  
  
"Siegfried, you're finally awake!" Talim said.  
  
Siegfried tried to sit up but went down quickly when he felt a sudden pain shot up his entire body.  
  
"Please stay still, Siegfried. You're pretty banged up. You need rest."  
  
The knight decided to take the wind priestess' advice. His entire body was sore and he was very tired. Also, he had a lot to think about.  
  
'Father…'  
  
~~***~~  
  
Cassandra was at the helm. She couldn't believe they were all still alive. She truly thought she would never see the light of day again, yet here she was, steering a ship bound for her home, listening to her companions try to best each other on how much pain they were feeling, and laughing at their silly comments. And the one responsible for this was below deck and recuperating.   
  
She was holding Siegfried in her arms when he passed out. The first hit he took from Cervantes was already bad. It was amazing he still had the strength to stand up, let alone take the undead pirate another time straight after that.  
  
'He is truly amazing.' She said with a smile  
  
Her grin widened as she realized what was happening. She was swooning over a man. A KNIGHT of all men. She remembered the stories travelers would tell about such men in shining armor rescuing fair maidens from distress.  
  
'And that he did.' She thought. 'That he did.'  
  
Her attention turned to the sound of steps coming towards her. She saw it was Talim.  
  
"Your knight is awake." She said with a big grin.  
  
"That's good and his not my knight." She said, making sure to shout the last three words.  
  
"Are you sure? The way you held him last time, it was like you we're a little girl and he was your beloved pet puppy dog." The wind priestess said with funny expressions to match.  
  
Cassandra was red with anger and embarrassment. She decided to go below deck, less she strangle the younger girl.   
  
As she headed for the cabin doors, she heard Talim shout, "Hey everyone, Cassandra is going down to check on Siegfried."  
  
Her companions, who but moments ago where sitting on the deck groaning in pain, suddenly jumped up and starting to hoot and tease her as if they didn't have injuries.  
  
She quickly went below deck, making a mental note to beat the living daylights out of every one of them once they've recovered.  
  
~~***~~  
  
He saw her enter slowly. Seeing him awake, she gave a gentle smile and greeted him.  
  
"Hello, Siegfried."  
  
"Hello, Cassandra."  
  
She made her way to his bed and sat beside him. "How are you feeling today?" she asked.  
  
He sat up trying to minimize, or at lease ignore, the pain shooting up his body. "Let's just say, I've had better days."   
  
They were very quiet, each too shy to talk. Then Cassandra did something both didn't expect. She slid forward and placed her head on Siegfried's shoulder. She closed her eyes as she breathed in his scent. His body was warm and his scent was nice. She smiled softly.  
  
Siegfried was taken back at this. He was completely unprepared for such a move. He tried to speak but his mouth was stuck in the surprised position it was in.  
  
"Thank you, Siegfried." Cassandra suddenly said.  
  
"For what?" he asked, bewildered.  
  
"You saved my life. Who knows what that evil pirate would have done to me? But you were there to stop him. You saved me, Siegfried."  
  
"It's nothing, Cassandra. It is I who must thank you."  
  
"Me? How come?"  
  
"Remember when you told me that as long as I live there will be hope? Before a believed that there wasn't any hope for me. Now I'm starting to believe there is. After I met you, my life no longer became bleak."  
  
Cassandra smiled. "I'm happy to know that."  
  
Siegfried wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. Cassandra looked and saw into his beautiful emerald eyes. By some mysterious power, her face slowly moved up to his. Siegfried, enchanted by his companion's beauty, unknowingly began to bend down. Slowly the distance lessened until…  
  
"Hey, Cassandra, you got to come see this."  
  
Yunsung burst into the room suddenly. He found the two sitting on the opposite sides of the bed and fixing their clothes. They also looked a bit red to him.   
  
"Yunsung, haven't you ever heard of knocking?" the knight said angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry," the young Korean apologized, "but Maxi told me to get Cassandra quickly. Come on."  
  
Yunsung brought Siegfried up deck as Cassandra went ahead of them. She saw her other companions in front of the ship. She made her way towards the front of the group. There she saw a great port ahead. The girl immediately knew what it meant.  
  
'It's Greece. I'm home.'  
  
~~***~~  
  
The group has finally docked in the land of Greece, in the port city of Piraeus. While Maxi, Kilik and Xianhua settled some port matters, the others decided to go around. Cassandra and Siegfried decided to walk around the dock. There they saw people of all kinds: travelers, merchants, regular townsfolk, Greeks and Muslims. As they walked along, Siegfried heard someone call out his name.  
  
"Siegfried Schtauffen? Siegfried, is that you?"  
  
He turned around and saw a young priest with a large sack upon his shoulders. He came up to them and the knight immediately realized who he was.  
  
"Hans, is that you" he said with a smile.  
  
The two men hugged, obviously happy to see each other. Cassandra saw how happy Siegfried looked. She tough the new guy must be someone from her companion's happier past.  
  
"Sieg, where have you been these long years?" Hans asked.  
  
"Everywhere, Hans. I've been traveling a lot. Look at you. We've always though you'd become a smith like you father, but here you are a servant of God."  
  
"People do change old friend." Hans answered. He then noticed the young lady behind his friend. "And who is this fair maiden you are with."  
  
"I am Cassandra Alexandra." She said. "The two of us are traveling together."  
  
Hans then leaned towards his friend. "Siegfried Schtauffen, you sly dog. You've tour Europe with a beautiful woman by your side? And you say I've change."  
  
Siegfried merely pushed his friend away.  
  
'You don't know how much I wish you were right, Hans.'  
  
After a good long laugh, the priest final spoke. "Please forgive me if I have offended you two. Anyway, what brings you to Greece?"  
  
"Greece is my home." Cassandra said. "We came here some rest from our travels. We will be leaving for Athens after our other companions fix some papers."  
  
"Ah, I see. Well then, as you wait for you companions, why don't you come with me? I'm here on business for the parish where I work. I'm going to a shop down town. Perhaps you might find something that may strike your fancy"  
  
"Alright" The two agreed and the three were on their way.  
  
~~***~~  
  
"Here we are."  
  
The three stood in front of a large shop. In front was a middle aged man tending his goods.  
  
"Salam malaykum, Mister Saeed." Hans greeted the man. The man looked up and saw the three.  
  
"Ah, Hans. Salam malaykum."  
  
The two shook hands like good friends. Cassandra was some what puzzled. She had read books about the crusades fought by the Christian armies of the west and the Muslim armies of the east. Yet here was a Christian priest laughing and doing business with a Muslim man.  
  
Saeed saw the two people behind Hans. "Hans, who are these two people with you?"  
  
"Oh yes, I almost forgot. This is Cassandra Alexandra and Siegfried Schtauffen."  
  
"Schtauffen?" Mr. Saeed said wide eyed. "How are you related to Fredrick Schtauffen?"  
  
"He is my father. How do you know him, sir?"  
  
"He is good man who was a good friend to me. But come, you must be tired. Ahmad, Amal, we have guests"   
  
~~***~~  
  
Siegfried, Cassandra, and Hans sat on Saeed's table. The meal was very fine. Cassandra saw Mr. Saeed's daughter and her husband to their host's right. They looked very sweet together.  
  
"Sir Saeed, How do you know my father?"  
  
"When I was younger, I was a stranger in your homeland. Your father saved me from a group of bandits. He welcomed me into his house, introduced me to his wife, and gave me good food and a warm bed. I can truly say he is a true follower of your God."  
  
Siegfried smiled at Mr. Saeed's story. It really sounded like his father.  
  
"Well then, tell me young Siegfried, how is your father?"  
  
The young man's face was downcast. "He is dead."  
  
"Oh. Amal, Ahmad, please come help me."  
  
The three left leaving Cassandra and Hans with their downtrodden friend.   
  
"I'm sorry, Siegfried. I didn't know. Who killed your father? Was it Nightmare?"  
  
"No, Cassandra, it was someone closer to home."  
  
Hans slightly reacted to his friend's words.  
  
"Cassandra, please leave us for a moment."  
  
"But…"  
  
Please Cassandra, we won't take long. We just need to talk."  
  
Seeing that there is no going against the two at this point, she stood up and left the room. Hans turned around to his friend.  
  
"So the roomer is true, isn't it?  
  
The knight only nodded.  
  
"Would you like to tell me about it?"  
  
Another nod. Hans positioned his seat so he was facing Siegfried's right side. Siegfried lowered his head and spoke.  
  
"Bless me, father, for I have sinned…"  
  
~~***~~  
  
Cassandra stood outside Mr. Saeed's house. The talk her friends had did take long and by the time they were done, Siegfried said it was time to go.   
  
"Let's go, Cassandra." She heard him say as he stepped out of the house.  
  
They were about to leave when Mr. Saeed called out.  
  
"Siegfried, I have something for you."  
  
He gave Siegfried the large sack Hans was carrying earlier.  
  
"By the tone of your conversation, I sensed that you would be facing a great peril. These may help."  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
Taking the sack on his shoulders, he and Cassandra began to walk away.  
  
"Farewell, good friends. May Allah smile upon you."  
  
"Good luck on your journey. May God shine his light on your path."  
  
~~***~~~  
  
Siegfried walked quietly along beside his other companions. They all knew he was a quiet type, but now he was too quite. Cassandra was getting worried.  
  
He confessed everything to Hans. His fathers murder, his betrayal of the lord he served, even the secret that he was Nightmare. Hans was taken back at the confession. He had never expected to here such things. Finally, the priest gave to his friend the best advice he could give. In his mind, Siegfried kept replaying the words Hans said to him  
  
'God's ways are not for us to understand. He must have had a plan for you, and let you survive the night Nightmare was struck down. Follow the path you have now and you may find the answer.'  
  
~~***~~  
  
In front of a bakery a young woman can be seen. She had long blond hair and was very beautiful. Still, it was clearly seen in her face that something was deeply bothering her.  
  
Sophitia stretched a bit to relive some of the tension she was feeling. It had been a long and hot day and she was really tired. Just then, something caught her eye. A group of people was walking towards her shop. In the middle of the group, she could see a girl with short, blonde hair. Her heart started to race. She walked a few steps, praying to the gods what she was seeing was true. As she did, the image of the short haired girl cleared and she began to run towards them.  
  
"Cassandra!!!"  
  
At the sight of her beloved sister Cassandra burst into tears and ran straight towards her. The two hugged once they got close. It had been so long since they had seen each other.  
  
"Cassandra, where have you been? You had us worried sick. Father will be really mad…oh, forget it. I'm so happy your home."  
  
"I'm so sorry I left, Sophie. I just couldn't let you go and fight again." Cassandra broke from the hug. "Anyway I was with friends."  
  
Sophitia looked up and saw a woman clad in a tight, scarlet suit.  
  
"Taki, it's you!"  
  
"Hello, Sophitia. We meet again."  
  
Sophitia looked around at the others. Some she recognized from her earlier travels, other were new faces. Then her eye caught sight of a tall long haired man with them. As she approached him, memories of a young man flooded her mind. A young man with sad, emerald-green eyes.  
  
She stopped in front of the long haired man. He turned to her and spoke.  
  
"Hello, Sophie. It has been a long time."  
  
Sophitia couldn't believe what she is seeing. He now had a bigger built, longer hair, even a scar on his right eye, yet she knew it was him. He still had those beautiful but sad emerald-green eyes. Her heart was pounding and her body was shaking.  
  
"Siegfried?"  
  
To Whom It May Concern: I would like to thank you for reading my story. I would also like to apologize for the delay in the creation of the chapters. I have just entered what could possibly become the most depressing 4-5 years of my life. I promise to do everything in my power to present the next chapter. Once again, thank you 


	9. chapter9

Disclaimer: The following is a work of fiction using elements not belonging to the author. These element belong to their respective owners. Any similarities with other stories by other authors, either living or dead, are purely coincidental.  
  
Thoughts and memories raced inside Sophitia's head. Memories of a past she had thought she had long forgotten, as wall as thoughts of uncertainty for a future that has become more complicated. All because of his arrival.  
  
'What is he doing here? After all this time, why has he returned now?'  
  
~~***~~  
  
After the initial shock of seeing the knight, Sophitia led the group to her home. Her family was ecstatic at the return of their long lost Cassandra. That night they had a feast to celebrate the arrival of the group.   
  
The next morning, after their parents have left for their occupations, Cassandra told Sophitia her reasons for her departure.  
  
"So, Soul Edge is still alive."  
  
"Yes." Cassandra said, "I just couldn't let you go out and fight again, not now that you have a family who depends on you."  
  
The older Alexandra sister smiled. "Thank you for your concern, my dear Cassandra. But now we have a bigger problem. Soul Edge has once again found a new host."  
  
"It's far worse than you think, Sophitia." Taki said. "The sword had not only has a new host. The bearer is once again Cervantes de Leon."  
  
"That's impossible! You and I destroyed him, didn't we, Taki?"  
  
"You did." Siegfried said. "But somehow, the demon sword brought him back to life."  
  
"How, then, do you plan to defeat him?" Sophitia asked.  
  
Talim explained their plan. It involved using the weapons used to defeat Soul Edge in the past to defeat Cervantes. Sophitia listened intently to them. It did not take a general to know that their plan had merit, yet something still bothered her.  
  
"Do you have the weapons you need?" she asked.  
  
"More or less." Xianghua confessed. "Two needs serious repair…"  
  
"And you need my help."  
  
They turned and saw Rothion standing by the door.  
  
"Husband, I didn't know you were there." Sophitia said, standing up.  
  
"It's alright, beloved. I was just passing by." He then looked back at the others. "You need my help, don't you?"  
  
Kilik stood up. "Yes we do."  
  
Rothion asked for the weapons. He examined it thoroughly, as a doctor examines a patient. "The methods in which these weapons were forged are unknown to me, and this sash is made of mirrors, something I do not usually work with."  
  
For a moment the group fell into near despair, until Rothion spoke again. "But I shall consider it a challenge repairing these weapons. I will pour all my skill and knowledge into the task. You shall have your weapons restored."  
  
~~***~~  
  
He knew it would be a difficult challenge, but he didn't know it was this close to impossible. For what seemed to be the thousandth time that day Rothion threw away a slab of scrap metal. He was trying to repair the Soul Calibur using the finest metal he had, but his supply of ore has already been cut in half and he was no where close to repairing even a single crack on the blade.   
  
"It's difficult, isn't it?"  
  
Rothion turned and saw Siegfried watching him.  
  
"It's harder than I previously imagined." The smith said with a smile.  
  
Siegfried saw the half empty pile of ore beside his companion. He frowned at this.  
  
"You need not exhaust your source of livelihood for our request. If you it proves too much to ask, we will find other means to defeat our foe."  
  
Rothion shook his, the smile still in his lips.  
  
"There is no need worry, sir knight, I will do it."  
  
He turned back to his work.  
  
"When our gods decreed that my beloved Sophitia should once again hunt the Soul Edge, I pleaded that they send me in her place. They refused; instead they commissioned me to craft the weapons she will use. With sadness and love I crafted those weapons. I could not fight by wife's side then, but it was enough for me to know that the sword and shield I forged was keeping her safe. I am content in knowing that the implements I forge are helping destroy the demon blade, that in some way, I'm fighting as well."  
  
Siegfried just stared at Rothion.  
  
"You love her very much, don't you?"  
  
"Yes. Probably as much as you did, Siegfried."  
  
To that the knight gave a surprised look. The smith turned to him.  
  
"She told me about you. I know what happened between the two of you."  
  
Silence.  
  
"I hold no grudge against you, Siegfried, nor do I find a conspiracy in your arrival, but I must ask. Why did you leave?"  
  
The knight only stared at the ground.  
  
"Even I don't know, Rothion. I have absolutely no idea what madness possessed me to leave her and the happiness that I may have had. I just woke up one night and saw Sophitia in my arms, and then something in me told me to leave. That I was not worthy of her."  
  
Rothion listened in silence  
  
"The gods work in ways different we cannot understand. We can only live our lives to the fullest and see what happens."  
  
Siegfried looked at him.  
  
"You know, a friend of mine told me the same thing just yesterday."  
  
The two men laughed, and the atmosphere around them lightened.  
  
"That felt nice." The smith said. His companion nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well then, time to get back to work. There should be at least one of these stupid rocks that would do the job."  
  
Siegfried then remembered something.  
  
"Rothion, may I ask you about this?"  
  
He showed him a piece of rock from the sack he was given yesterday. Rothion looked at it and realized what it was. He quickly took it from his companion's hand.  
  
"Where did you get this?"  
  
"A friend gave it to me. Why? What is it?"  
  
"It's the same ore I used to forge Sophitia's weapons. But that's impossible. It was Hephaestus who gave me the ore."  
  
He then looked at Soul Calibur.  
  
"I wonder?"  
  
Rothion began to work on the rock, smelting and refining it. Siegfried only looked on. The smith then began work on repairing the broken sword. A drop of molten metal then fell onto the blade. To the amazement of the two men, the dropped moved and filled in one of the cracks. Rothion examined the spot closely. It was completely restored.  
  
"Now I understand."  
  
"Rothion, what is it?"  
  
The smith turned to the knight.  
  
"The two weapons are made of the same metal. That is the only explanation for what we've seen."  
  
"Then why didn't it react to Cassandra's weapons?" Siegfried asked  
  
"Perhaps it is the way they were made. I refined the ore and made it straight into weapons. Whoever made your friend's sword may have done something else before making them into weapons, to allow it to change its shape."  
  
"Then, if they're made of the same metal, you can use this metal ore to repair the Soul Calibur?"  
  
"Yes and perhaps more."  
  
~~***~~  
  
In no time the Krita-yuga and Dvapara-yuga was repair. The mirrors in the sash restored itself once the others items were repaired. The seekers were grateful that the weapons were finally mended. Now their mission would be much easier to complete.  
  
"Thank you, Rothion. Your work is truly remarkable."  
  
"It's nothing, Cassandra. I'm a blacksmith remember."  
  
Rothion, Sophitia and Cassandra looked on as Xianghua did some of her moves.  
  
"I could hear once again the song of my mother's sword. Thank you very much Rothion."  
  
The smith only smiled. Then he saw Siegfried go out the house.  
  
"Ah, Siegfried. Can you help me with something here?"  
  
The knight was more than willing to help. He went with the smith to the latter's shop.  
  
What he saw in there caught him of guard.  
  
There stood a suit of armor shining as sunlight struck it. It was made so that every inch of the wearer was well protected. Beside it was a huge sword with a blade almost the size of the armor itself.  
  
"I made it out of the sacred ore that was left over. I also asked your companion's help so I can make an accurate fit."  
  
"Why would you do this for me?" Siegfried asked.  
  
"Do you actually think we will let you fight unarmed and unprotected." Mitsurugi said from behind him.  
  
"You are one of us now." Raphael followed. "Together, we will find Cervantes and destroy him and the Soul Edge."  
  
He then felt a hand over his. It was Cassandra's  
  
"Together Siegfried, I know we can win,"  
  
~~***~~  
  
Siegfried couldn't sleep. Tomorrow they would resume their journey, yet that was not what troubled him.  
  
'They say I am one of them. I haven't been part of anything for a long time. I should be happy. Then why do I feel troubled, like something really bad is going to happen?'  
  
He stood up and decided to go for a walk. He walked down the path from the Alexandra home until he saw a lit structure not far away. It was a temple of one of the Greek's goddesses, Athena if he was correct.  
  
He peered into the structure. He saw that slowly crumbling, but the main alter was still well preserved. It was well lit and very beautiful. In the middle of the room was woman kneeling in front of the image of the goddess.   
  
'Sophitia?'  
  
The eldest Alexandra sister was praying intently to the goddess.  
  
"Please, Pallas Athena, keep my sister and her companions safe in their journey."  
  
The knight could hear her prayers. She was praying for their safe journey. He knew they would need it badly.  
  
He was about to leave when his steps dislodged a stray stone. Sophitia turned her head and saw Siegfried.  
  
"Good evening, Siege."  
  
"Good evening, Sophie."  
  
These were the nickname they made for each other. It was been more than eight years when they last used it.  
  
"Did I disturb you?" he asked.  
  
"I had just finished when I noticed you." she answered.  
  
Sophitia gestured Siegfried to stand beside her.  
  
"Do you remember that fist time we met?" she asked.  
  
He nodded  
  
"It was like this moment. You entered, bloodied and fatigued, just as I were praying. I took you home, nursed you back to health, and then we spent two blissful months together."  
  
Sophitia was smiling as she reminisced. Siegfried could still remember everything, even what came after.  
  
"It was also here that it all ended. We stood here and confessed our love for each other. Then, that night, I left you here alone."  
  
He turned away from her.  
  
"Forgive me, Sophitia, though I probably don't deserve it."  
  
"You don't have to apologize for anything. I understand why you left."  
  
"No you don't." he spoke almost angrily. "I left because of madness. I left for a doomed journey. I…"  
  
"You sought the murderer of you father when it was you who did it."   
  
He stared at her wide eyed. She was looking directly at him, tears, threatening to fall.  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
"After you left, I spent the whole day here weeping. Then, Athena appeared to me in a vision. She showed me images of what you are, what you were, and what you would become."  
  
"So you know who I will become."  
  
She nodded.  
  
He felt sick. He corrupted and evil, and here he stood in a sacred place with someone pure and untainted beside him. He did not belong there. He began to walk away when he heard her voice.   
  
"You are unique, Siegfried. Of all the victims of Soul Edge you are the only one who still had some small measure of control. You kept your soul when others before you lost theirs. The demon blade created Nightmare because it could not fully control Siegfried Schtauffen."  
  
She walked in front of him and took his right hand.  
  
"This hand that once held Soul Edge will be the same hand which would destroy it."  
  
She then she touched his face.  
  
"And do not think you've betrayed me when you left that night. We have been destined to meet, but not stay together. We each had roles in each other's lives, just as others do. Just as you and Rothion gave me strength through my battles, so must I give you peace and disclosure from your past, I and my sister."  
  
All this time Siegfried was silent. Now it was his time to speak.  
  
"Cassandra?" he said surprised.  
  
Sophitia giggled like a little girl.  
  
"Do not try to deny your feelings for my sister. I can see in your eyes when you look at her the same look you use to give me when we were still together."  
  
With that she gave him a kiss on the cheek and a short, friendly hug.  
  
"Please take care of my sister."  
  
And then she left.  
  
Siegfried stood there contemplating her words and reflecting on his emotions. He looked up and saw the majestic multitude of the stars.  
  
'Not my will, but yours be done.'  
  
~~***~~  
  
"Cervantes is in Spain." Talim said. She had been reading the winds and was now sharing her finds with her comrades.   
  
A man with long, blonde hair and emerald, green eyes, clad in full plate armor and holding a sword the same size as he stood up and addressed the others.  
  
"Then to Spain we must go."  
  
Siegfried Schtauffen said with iron resolve. Now, he was ready. Now, the final battle begins.  
  
"This ends now." 


	10. chapter10

**Author's note: I would like to say sorry again to the readers of this piece (if you're still there) for such a long delay. I had more pressing business to attend to...like school (damned Differential Equations!!!). As a sign of my apology, I give to you this chapter containing the climax.**

**Pleas watch out for the tapsilog...I...mean, epilogue, pala.**

Cervantes looked out into the sea. He stood at the edge of the ports in an abandoned Spanish village. He had called this place home once. This was where it all began. A cruel childhood. A hard life. Murder. Thievery. His mother always told him that he was meant to be great. He should have told her she was right, that is, before he slit her throat.

He heard the Soul Edge 'smirk'.

"You think he and I are alike." He said as he looked at the sword on his right hand. "Well you're wrong. That boy never truly had it in him to be the wielder of Soul Edge. Even with the things he did there was still some small measure of purity in his heart. Who needs compassion? Who needs emotion? Who needs humanity when one has immortality?"

Cervantes raised his swords as he shouted the words, his voice echoing in the ruins behind him.

He then sensed something. A very minute trace of evil energy. He knew at once what it was.

(Insert Death Knight Arthas© tone here) "Ah, at last."

* * *

The seekers of the Soul Edge walked silently through the ruins. Earlier they had formed a plan of attack. They knew that with the current state of Soul Edge, Cervantes could very easily detect the pieces of the Soul Edge they had with them. This would make the pirate attack them, then they would trap him and destroy him and the sword.

A team made up of Talim, Yunsung, Raphael and Ivy would lure Cervantes. Running parallel to them would be Kilik, Xianhua, Maxi and Yoshimitsu to the east and Mitsurugi, Taki, Cassandra, and Siegfried to the west. Once Cervantes goes after the first team the other two would come in and form a pincer maneuver.

So far it has been quiet. Talim and the others have been walking around for almost half an hour now but nothing was happening.

"Hey, Talim, are you sure Cervantes is around here?" Yunsung asked with nervousness in his voice.

"Yes." she answered calmly. "The winds told me that he is here. They have never been wrong."

"Well, I really hope they're wrong today. I really don't like the idea of you being the bait." He said, looking at her and then at the small pouch on Talim's side.

The pouch that contained the remaining pieces of Soul Edge.

The wind priestess looked at him with assurance. "Don't worry about me. Cervantes would never get these without a fight."

Her face softened.

"And after all, I have you to protect me."

She quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek. The young man blushed seven shades of red as their companions smirked at them.

"How cute." Said Ivy.

"How romantic." Commented Raphael.

"Such a pity they have to die young." Followed a voice above them.

The four looked up and saw Cervantes descending upon them. Yungsung quickly grabbed Talim and jumped away before the Soul Edge made contact with the ground. Their two companions quickly advanced on Cervantes, quickly followed by the two teenagers.

With unholy speed and agility, Cervantes blocked the parried the blows delivered to him. With one quick motion he put aside a combined strike and put down his opponents.

He stood over them. "It is futile to resist. Just surrender and I'll kill you quickly."

"Sorry, we can't do that." Raphael said.

"What, do you think you can still do something against me?"

"We can't, but he could."

The undead pirate turned and saw Siegfried with his sword in mid swing.

_'Big sword!'_

Cervantes went flying to a nearby wall. He quickly stood up to meet his new opponent.

"Well, boy, it seems you have a new toy." He said.

"He wasn't the only one who had an upgrade." Came a voice from above.

At that moment, Xianghua and Kilik came down on Cervantes. He tried to move away but he still hit by Xianghua's Soul Calibur. He sent an energy blast against her, but Kilik protected her with the Kali-yuga and Dvapara-yuga.

At the same time, Cassandra and Taki attacked from his flanks. He tried to move away but he had other troubles.

"Not so fast, pirate."

Mitsurgi, Maxi, and Yoshimitsu made sure he wouldn't be moving anywhere. Cassandra and Taki ran their weapons through is chest.

The three blades it their mark.

With a great cry, the undead pirate fell to the ground.

The seekers stood with their mouths slightly open. In truth they were in shock at what they have accomplished.

"Is he dead?" Talim asked.

"I think so." Yunsung answered.

"This doesn't feel right. This was too easy." Taki commented.

"Maybe that's just because of the weapons we have." Cassandra said with a hint of disbelief.

Siegfried looked on at the body before him.

_'No. This was far too easy. If it were that simple, I should've defeated him when I was still Nightmare.'_

Yoshimitsu, sword drawn and ready, slowly walked towards the 'corpse' of the pirate.

When he got close enough, Cervantes' hand shot up and grabbed enchanted katana by the blade. The pirate's eyes shot open as the Soul Edge energy from Yoshimitsu's sword flowed into his body. When all the energy was drained, he shot an energy bolt at the ninja, ripping off his mechanical arm.

In a blink of an eye, the undead pirate launched his offensive against is enemies. One by one, the seekers fell before even before they could see him. The only one who wasn't hurt bad was Siegfried, but even with his armor and instinct to defend he could still feel the after effects of Cervantes' blow.

The undead pirate stood before them in a cloud of smoke, smirking at his fallen preys. He could also see the knight still standing.

_'I'd be more surprised if he did drop.'_

"You are a strong one, boy. Let us see if you can stand against my attacks after this."

Cervantes held up his hand and showed the last few shards of the Soul Edge.

"No!!!"

Talim looked at her side and saw her pouch had been slit open, its contents missing. At this Taki tried to get up to retake the shards, but she sank back to the ground when she saw her Mekki-Maru. The blade was broken and riddled with cracks.

"I hope you don't mind me taking the shards from your sword." Cervantes said with a cruel laugh.

He then proceeded to fuse the shards with the Soul Edge. Siegfried charged intent in trying to stop him from doing so. Cervantes saw this, and brought his hand up to catch the blade.

Siegfried brought done his sword in full force, but he was surprised to find it ending up between Cervantes' thumb and little finger. Either way, he was already too late. The shards fused with the demon sword…

…and its powers grew even greater.

With the last pieces in place, Cervantes let out an energy blast that ripped Siegfried's chest armor into shreds. The knight was thrown a good 20 feet before crashing with a loud thud.

Cassandra quickly ran to her fallen comrade's side. She could see the cuts and bruises on the knight's body.

"Siegfried, he is far too powerful. We won't be able to hold out against an enemy like him."

Siegfried knew her words were true. The only reason he was still breathing was because of his armor and his body's adaptation to the Soul Edge's powers. His armor was gone, however, and even if he could withstand the demon sword's energy, his companions won't.

_'This could be the only chance we've got. But we will die if we continue.'_

He looked at Cassandra intently.

"You are beaten." Cervantes shouted. "Your weapons are no match against me. Surrender now and I might just let you die swiftly."

"Cassandra, take the others and leave this place quickly. I'll try to hold him off for as long as I can." The knight said to Cassandra.

"Don't do it, Siegfried." Cassandra said with shock in her voice. "You won't stand one minute against him, not in the state you are in. We'll pull out together. We'll…"

Siegfried put a finger on Cassandra's lips to silence her, and with a bitter-sweet smile he said. "I promised Sophie I would take care of you, and I intend to keep it. If you and the others could survive this battle, there may still be a chance to defeat Cervantes."

With that he gripped his sword and charged towards Cervantes. He attacked him furiously. The pirate only deflected his attacks and pushed him back.

"You are either very brave or very foolish." Cervantes said. "You have fought me before and you never came close to defeating me."

"I've grown strong. I am no longer the one you fought before. You cannot defeat me now. I will destroy you." Siegfried answered before striking back.

The battle, at this point, would have been an even match, if not for what happened next.

"Press on, Siegfried. Destroy him, Keeper of Nightmare." Yunsung cried out, intent on bolstering his comrade's morale. Unfortunately, the effect was more than just the opposite.

Upon hearing the cry, the two combatants stopped, both having shocked looks on their faces.

"Keeper of Nightmare!" Cervantes cried before releasing a great laugh. "My, my. What stories have you told these people?"

The seekers heard the pirate's words and were confused. What did he mean by stories?

Siegfried knew his secret has been compromised and his instincts told him Cervantes would divulge more. He quickly moved against his opponent. Cervantes, however, had other plans. With one quick stroke, he disarmed the knight and put him in a head lock facing the seekers.

"Your friend is no Keeper of Nightmare."

Siegfried tried to struggle to break free and stop the pirate, but the more he did, the more Cervantes tightened his grip. The knight knew it was already too late.

"He IS Nightmare."

At these three words the seekers froze in their place. They could not believe what they were hearing. Siegfried was a great and noble knight. He had saved them from near destruction and even helped formulate plans for their attack. How could this man be the Azure Nightmare?

"You're lying." Cassandra shouted to Cervantes.

_'What he is saying is not true. Siegfried can never be Nightmare.'_

"You think? Why don't you ask him?"

Cervantes threw Siegfried to the ground. The knight felt like all his energy has been drained. His secret has been revealed. He looked up and saw Cassandra looking at him, tears threatening to fall down.

"Siegfried, please tell me he's lying."

The knight rose from the ground and knelt, eyes falling once again to the ground.

"Eight years ago, a boy sent out on a quest for Soul Edge. He searched for it to avenge his father's murder. In truth, it was he who accidentally slew his father, and that the realization had driven into insanity, making him believe it was another and thus making him take up the quest. He found the demon blades from the remains of a pirate and, after defeating a demon, claimed it for himself. As soon as his hand touched the handle of the blade, Soul Edge took possession of him. Tricking him into thinking he could revive his father by gathering souls, the demon sword transformed the boy into the Azure Nightmare."

He then looked at is companions.

"I was that boy."

The last sentence shocked the seekers, but it affected Cassandra the most. She felt as if a knife was plunged straight trough her heart, and was violently being twisted around. She fell to her knees, every ounce of her strength, gone.

Cervantes smiled greatly at the outcome of his revelation. Their spirits were broken the distrust for Siegfried would surely deplete their forces.

"What are you going to do now, boy." Cervantes said to Siegfried, "No matter how you try to hide it, you will always be who you are."

Siegfried slowly took hold of his sword again.

"You said it yourself. I can never hide from the fact that I was that monster, that I once held the Soul Edge, that I had once slaughtered thousands of innocents. No matter how much I try to fight the demon sword's power, no matter how much I try to resist its voice, I will always be a monster. I will always be Nightmare no matter how noble I try to be. That being the case, all I can do is finish what I have started before."

He quickly stood up, bringing his sword into full swing.

"I will destroy you."

* * *

Siegfried attacked Cervantes again and again. He no longer cared about the outcome. He had nothing to live for now. His past will always haunt him wherever he will go. It will not matter if he died.

Cassandra could hear the battle raging in front of her. The shouts, the clanging of metal, the stomping of feet on the ground. Even with such chaos so close to her, she did not seem to pay any heed.

Thoughts and emotions swirled around inside her. The shock of the revelation and, strangely, the pain of betrayal wracked her heart. She was confused of the emotions within her.

_'Why am I feeling this way? Why do I feel so hurt? I can't accept Siegfried is Nightmare. Yes, that is it. I can't accept it. I don't accept it. But why? Am I really…'_

**_---Flashback---_**

****

_The sisters Alexandra were in their kitchen preparing some dough to be baked. The older sister was humming to a tune while the younger one had a somber, almost irritated look on her face. This was a routine sight inside the Alexandra household_

_Sophitia preferred this line of work over fulfilling oracles. It was more peaceful, less strenuous, and she didn't need to be too far from home. Cassandra, on the other and did not like to be stuck inside the house. She had always had an adventurous streak inside and gladly chooses getting out of the house over chores._

_The sound of foot falls drew the sister's attention towards the kitchen door. The two girls looked and saw Siegfried, the sack from the other day hanging on his shoulder, coming into the kitchen. For some unknown reason, Cassandra's face seemed to light up at his arrival, Sophitia noticed._

_"Good morning, Sophie, Cassandra." The knight greeted._

_"Good morning, Siege." Sophitia replied cheerfully, "You're up late."_

_"I was praying in my room. My God and I had a lot to talk about"_

_"I see." Sophitia's voice was full of understanding._

_"Have you eaten yet?" Cassandra asked the knight._

_"Actually, that is why I'm here. I'm starving."_

_"Here you go." Cassandra gave him two loaves of bread. "I baked them myself."_

_Siegfried took a big bite out of one of them._

_"They're good! You bake fine bread, Cassandra."_

_The girl blushed slightly. This didn't pass undetected through the older sister._

_"Sophie, is Rothion here?" Siegfried asked Sophitia._

_"He is out in his workshop, I believe."_

_With a bow and a thank you, Siegfried left the sisters._

_"Why are you blushing?" Sophitia asked her younger sibling._

_"N…No, I'm not." Cassandra said, stuttering. _

_"Yes, you are." Sophitia continued, "Don't think you can hide it from me. I've been in love already."_

_Cassandra went red. "Are you saying that I'm in love with him?"_

_The older sister only smiled. The two have completely stopped working at this point._

_"Sister, I can tell you right now that I am not in love with Siegfried. We work together and all I have for him is respect, plane and simple."_

_"Are you sure you're not in love?" Sophitia asked, the smile not fading from her lips._

_"Yes, I am." Cassandra said; crossing her arms and stomping her foot to prove her point._

_"Very well." Sophitia said. "Still, it's not easy not to. Especially with those lovely blue eyes of his."_

_"Green."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"He has green eyes. Emerald to be exact." Cassandra said. There was lightness in her voice and a small smile on her lips._

_Sophitia smiled wide. Cassandra saw this and realized her mistake._

_"Little sister, you are so in love with Siegfried."_

_The younger sibling tried to defend herself, but she knew at this point it would be pointless. Cassandra simply dropped her shoulders._

_"I'm so confused, Sophitia. I've never been in love before and I have so many feelings going around inside of me. I don't know what to think anymore."_

_Sophitia took her sister in her arms._

_"Sophitia, how can I know if I am in love with Siegfried?"_

_"Do you always want to be with him?" the older sister asked._

_"Yes."_

_"Does his anguish pain you as well, and does his happiness become your joy?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Does the mere mention of his name make you blush or make your heart seem to flutter?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Do you find great happiness in the small gestures of kindness and friendship he shows towards you?"_

_"Yes."_

_Sophitia looked the eyes of her sister._

_"Then you need only find out one more thing. If you can see Siegfried for what he truly is, cast your eyes away from his past, and look on to a future where the two of you are happy, then you are truly in love."_

**_---End Flashback---_**

****

Her sister's words rang through Cassandra's heart and mind.

_'Siegfried may have committed those crimes in the past, but now he is trying to atone for them.'_

In the battle, Siegfried dodged another strike from Cervantes and sent back one of his own.

_'He may have been the wielder of Soul Edge, but he tried to resist its power. He tried to prevent the slaughter of all those innocents. That is why he imprisoned himself.'_

The attack hit itsmark, but the pirate was quick to strike back.

_'He tried to save those people, but he was not strong enough. He cannot be blamed for failing against such a powerful adversary.'_

Cervantes has begun his counter attack, and the knight is forced into the defensive.

_'Nightmare is a monster and would have killed us with ease and without a second thought, but Siegfried is the exact opposite. He aided us in our travels, fought by our side, even saved our lives.'_

The knight falls under the pirate's advances, strength slowly seeping away.

_'I must help him as has helped me. I must rescue him just as he has rescued me before. I can not let him die. He has done so much for me. Now I must do this for him.'_

Taking her weapons, she charged towards the battle.

_'Now I know, Sophitia. I love Siegfried.'_

* * *

Siegfried was on his back, Cervantes standing triumphant beside him. Wounds and cuts covered the knight's body and he was breathing heavily. His strength was completely spent.

Cervantes stood beside him, the longer Soul Edge held close to the knight's neck. Though he had won their match, he was in no better form. Open wound covered his body. Though the Soul Edge gave him restorative capabilities, Siegfried's sword created wounds that would take some time to heal.

"This is where it ends." The pirate said, breathing heavily.

Cervantes pulled the sword back and prepared to run it through the knight's neck. Then he heard a cry from his right he turned and saw a large circular object flying towards him.

The Nemea shield hit the pirate square on the jaw, making him stagger backwards. With his guard down Cassandra came in close and gave him a blow across the torso, giving the pirate new wounds and opening old ones.

Siegfried looked up and saw Cassandra in front of him.

"Cassandra, what are you doing?"

Cervantes stood up and looked at his new opponent with death in his eyes.

"Very foolish of you, girl. You should have let me finish my business with the Azure Nightmare."

"Siegfried is not Nightmare."

What Cassandra said surprised everyone who heard, even Cervantes and Siegfried.

"Are you deaf, girl, he himself admitted to what he was." The pirate bellowed.

"It does not matter to me" Cassandra answered back, "Nightmare was a monster, a demon. He slaughtered innocents without a second thought and regardless who they were. Siegfried is not like him. He tried to save those lives by resisting Soul Edge. When he failed, he imprisoned himself so that the sword would never harm again.

If he were still Nightmare he would never have done these things. He would never have saved our lives. He would have slaughtered us all without breaking a sweat. Yet he didn't. In fact he saved our lives from you. That is enough proof for me that he is not the Azure Nightmare"

Cassandra raised her weapons.

"And I will not let you claim him."

Cassandra charged at Cervantes. The pirate gripped his weapons and began to counter the Greek girl's attacks. His battle with Siegfried left him with many grievous wounds and Soul Edge's energy has weakened because of the knight's sword. Still, his pride more than his unholy desire drove him on. He would not be defeated by a woman for a third time, let alone the younger sibling of the first woman to defeat him.

Cassandra fought with all her strength and will. Her mind was focused on her goals: defeating Cervantes and saving Siegfried. She put all her heart and soul on each attack, allowing her opponent neither a moments rest nor a chance to retaliate. It would almost seem that she has acquired Sophitia's strength.

The battle raged on. Even with the Greek girl's drive and conviction this battle did not remain in her favor for long. Soon the tables were slowly turned. Fatigue slowly fell upon Cassandra. Cervantes, the tireless undead that he was, eventually gained the upper hand and began to push Cassandra back. Soul Edge, its energies weakened but not depleted, gave the undead pirate all the power he needed to route his opponent. The Greek warrior was eventually felled and thrown beside her German comrade, her weapons cast out of her hands.

Siegfried, with what little strength he had left crawled to where Cassandra lay. He crouched in front of her, took her into his arms and cradled her head on his chest. Cassandra looked up and saw Siegfried looking down upon her. She raised her hand and touched his cheek.

"You should not have fought him."

"I couldn't let him take you. I owed you my life for saving me from him. And…You mean so much to me."

Behind Siegfried, Cervantes slowly walked towards them. The knight sensed this movement, but did nothing about it. He knew what was about to happen and he also knew he could do nothing to prevent it.

"I meant everything I said back there. I don't care about your past. All that matters to me is who you are now."

"Thank you. Thank you for being there for me. Thank you for believing in me even when I, myself, couldn't. Thank you for giving me peace. I only regret that I could not save you from this fate. You, who mean so much more than life to me."

Cervantes was now directly behind the two fallen warriors. He raised his left hand as he prepared to skewer to two with the Soul Edge blade it held.

Siegfried hunched his body forward, at least denying Cassandra the sight of what was to come. He closed his eyes and drew her closer to him.

"I love you."

Cassandra closed her eyes, letting tears fall from them. She clung closer to Siegfried, knowing that this was to be their final moments.

"I love you, too."

* * *

Cervantes was laughing inside. Even with all his wounds, his efforts were not in vain. He would finally be ridding himself of two pests, and one of them happened to be the 'former' Azure Nightmare.

He prepared to bring down and put the two out of their misery.

Just as his hand began descend, something metallic wrapped around his wrist, preventing it from going any further. He looked up and saw the bladed links of the Ivy blade.

"I will not allow you to claim them!"

With a loud cry, Ivy pulled at her serpent sword's cord with all of her strength. This sent the links around Cervantes' hand spinning, effectively cutting off the pirate's hand.

Cervantes screamed as his hand was severed off, the Soul Edge blade still in its grip. He stumbled backward. At that moment, Talim and Yunsung leapt in front of him and began a combined strike on the pirate, sending him further backwards.

While this was happening, a shadow fell over Siegfried and Cassandra. The two then saw Cassandra's sword fall in font of them.

"Cassandra, use it!" Taki shouted as she landed.

The Greek girl immediately knew what to do. Taking the sword in her hand, she ran it through the demonic blade. It began to shake and glow, letting out a screaming like sound. Siegfried grabbed Cassandra, just in time pull her clear of the sword as the demonic blade exploded.

Cervantes sent out another tortured cry. The pain of the destroyed Soul Edge blade coursed through body, his power thinning with every second. Taking advantage of his diminished state, the seekers let loose all of their power upon the pirate. Attacking from all sides, the pirate was slowly overcome. His remaining Soul Edge was not enough to push back the advances.

Cervantes was staggering on his feet. Xianghua, Soul Calibur at hand, advanced running towards the undead pirate. He sees this and attempted to defend to defend, but Xianghua had a plan up her sleeve.

Remembering her mother's signature move and one of her most powerful strikes, she twisted her body a full 360. Putting the energy from the turn behind her attack, Xianghua drove Soul Calibur straight at her enemy and left it there. The prongs of the holy sword ran right through the demon blade, piercing it and its wielder.

The undead pirate looked at his chest in shock and saw Soul Calibur pinning the last of the demon blades to him. Cervantes' body began to shake wildly. Cracks began to appear on his body, spreading like those on the Soul Edge. At the sight the seekers moved away, expecting a probable explosion. With on final cry, a blast of light and energy swept through the battle field. When it subsided all that was left was Soul Calibur, sticking out from the ground, sunlight reflecting from it.

Xianghua approached the spot. Wrapping her fingers around the handle of her sword, she pulled Soul Calibur out of the ground, twirled it around her fingers, and faced her companions.

"It's over."

With that cheers of joy and accomplishment rang out. After so many hardships, their mission has been accomplished. Soul Edge and Cervantes was no more. The curse of the demon sword was finally over…

…then what is this nagging thought at the back of Siegfried's mind.

* * *

Of all the seekers, Siegfried was one most delighted at the demon sword's destruction. For almost a decade he had been under the sword's control. Now at last he was free. No longer must he lose his mind to Soul Edge. No longer must innocents fall before his hands. Yet instead elation, he felt confusion. He sensed something…illusive. He felt as if something was still suppose to happen, yet he could not place his hand on it.

A warm touch brought Siegfried out of his thoughts. He looked and saw Cassandra with her hands enclosing his. There was a smile on her face, and her eyes showed nothing but love and pure joy. At this, the knight pushed back all of his thoughts, at give the girl his sweetest, most genuine smile.

Lowering his head, he captured her lips in his in a sweet kiss, not paying heed to the shouts and jests. Yes, something was suppose to happen. And that was him getting his life back on track. There was no place for paranoia at this moment. All that mattered him, Cassandra, his friends, and the new life ahead.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Siegfried, his instincts were right. While the seekers celebrated they did not see the shattered pieces of Soul Edge liquidate and gather together in two puddles. Siegfried suddenly felt the urge to turn. He did so, just in time to see an explosion of hellfire erupt from where Cervantes fell. A portal of flame spun on the ground. From it emerged a flaming skeleton. Reaching out with its bony arms the two puddles rose, becoming Soul Edge once again.

Siegfried knew what this entity is.

"Inferno."

The demon manifestation of Soul Edge smiled.

"I'm glad to see you still recognize me, Azure Nightmare."

"Don't call me that!" Siegfried shouted at the demon. "I am no longer that monster. I am now free of Soul Edge's power."

"Are you sure?" Inferno said, snickering.

"SIEGFRIED, HELP!!!!!"

The knight turned and saw his companions on the ground, writhing as bolts of dark energy arced all over body. Cassandra lay closest to him, hands out stretched, her eyes pleading for him to help her.

"Don't you understand, Siegfried? You were the only one not affected by the power I unleashed. The Azure Nightmare could open vortexes and bring life to inanimate objects, while Cervantes was nothing more than puppet with a butter knife. You survived the sword's destruction while Cervantes was left nothing more than dust."

Siegfried's head was spinning. What was this demon talking about? What did he mean by all of this?

"Don't you understand? You were meant to wield Soul Edge. Ever since before you were born the lord of darkness has chosen you to become his most powerful general and lead the armies of hell across this world. It is your destiny to become the Azure Nightmare."

The demon's words echoed through the knight's head. Does this mean that all of the things that happened, all the slaughters committed, were suppose to happen? Does this mean that being the evil knight was his destiny? Does this mean that he will never rid his soul of corruption?

"Do not try to deny the truth. It is your destiny."

Siegfried looked at the ground. For a moment he was silent. He glanced one last look at Cassandra and turned at the demon.

"You want me? Come and get me."

With the knight's taunt Inferno advanced at him. At the same moment Siegfried began to run towards the demon. Just as they were about to meet, the knight slid on the ground, effectively overshooting the hell spawn, and taking him where his sword lay. Gripping his weapon, he brought it into full swing, just in time to block Inferno's blades.

"Why do you insist in denying yourself you destiny?"

"For so long I have told myself that I will forever be Nightmare. For so long a bore that curse thinking it was what I deserved. Not anymore! I will never become Nightmare again. I will never bring suffering to anyone ever again.

I am Siegfried Schtauffen, son of Fredrick and Margaret Schtauffen. I am a knight, sworn to uphold righteousness and justice. But much more, I have sworn to fight evil and shun its ways. I am a warrior of the light and a soldier of God, and I shall destroy you."

With that, Siegfried began to push the demon towards the portal. He tried with all his might the push his enemy into it, but the demon was too strong. From where she lay, Cassandra silently prayed for Siegfried's victory. She knew that only he had the power to stop the demon.

Inferno was pushed back to the rim of the vortex, but he did not fall. Siegfried was running out off ideas. He could hear the cries of anguish from his friends and he knew that they may not stand the energy coursing through them any longer. To make matters worse the demon was no where near being defeated. In fact it had a wicked grin on its face.

Then an idea came to his head. He knew that if he did this, there would be a chance that his friends would be saved, but there would be a terrible price to pay.

_'I would do this...for Cassandra.'_

Giving one last look at the woman he loved, he mouthed to her for one last time…

"…I love you…"

…and charged headlong towards the demon.

* * *

The moment Siegfried turned to her, Cassandra knew something bad was going to happen. When he charged at Inferno, she knew what was about to happen.

"Siegfried, don't do it!!!" she cried out.

The kept on going, not paying any heed to her words. Slowly, she began to stand up.

"Siegfried, please." She pleaded again, tears falling from her eyes.

With one great cry, Siegfried Schtauffen rammed to Inferno, sending him and the demon hurtling into the portal.

"SIEGFREIED, NO!!!!"

There was explosion of light and energy, and Cassandra was knock off her feet again. When the light subsided, there was no sign of the portal, nor the demon, nor the knight.

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Cassandra scrambled to her feet, and began to ran towards the spot where the portal to hell was just moments ago. Her head was spinning, her vision blurry, and her limbs faltering, yet she still ran. Almost half-way she tripped, her legs giving way. Yet she still continued to crawl towards the spot.

When she got there, she began to dig furiously. She dug like her life depended on it. She dug until her white gloves began to tear and her hands bled. She dug as if somehow by doing so she could get back the man she loved…

…but she, herself, knew it was already too late.

With her strength finally gone, she fell into the ground, curled up and began to cry. No amount of word could express her grief and loss. Behind her, the other seekers too were shedding tears. They have lost a valuable ally, and a good friend.

* * *

The Seekers of Soul Edge were victorious in their campaign…

…but for their victory they have paid a heavy price.


	11. epilogue

**Disclaimer: The following story contains elements not belonging to the author. These elements belong to their respective owners. Any similarities with other stories from other authors, either living or dead, are purely coincidental.**

**And now, the tapsilog...I...I...mean, epilogue.**

* * *

****

Hellfire surrounded the two combatants. With every stroke of the fiery demon the flames grew, burning the man it was fighting. The two had been fighting for God knows how long. They fought for one thing: the control of the man's body and soul.

Fatigue soon fell upon the man. He had been fighting an unnatural battle with an unnatural foe under unnatural conditions. He soon fell to his knees, no longer having the strength to continue. His sword fell before him, its familiar weight now too much to bear.

Seeing its enemy down, the demon leapt into the air. It then began to spin rapidly as it flew its way erratically towards the man.

The man knew this was the end. He could no longer fight the beast. He had lost.

He closed his eyes, waiting for the blow. At that moment, the man heard a faint sound. It seemed distant at first, but soon became louder. It was a woman's voice and she was humming. He opened his eyes and saw he was no longer in a hellfire saturated plateau, but in a clearing in a forest. He was lying on the lap of a woman with long blonde hair. He couldn't see her face completely but somehow he knew she was beautiful. She was smiling, stroking his head and humming to him a lullaby. The same one a mother would sing to her child.

Then he saw another face. This time, of a younger woman. She was also smiling, and had blonde hair that was shorter than the first woman's. The details of her face too were hidden, yet he could still see her beauty. This younger woman bent down and gave him a soft kiss.

"_Come back to us."_

His eyes suddenly shot open. The man slowly stood up again, sword in hand. His strength has retuned to him and determination once again shined in his eyes. His newfound conviction has even affected his blade, which has now burst into flames. He brought the sword over his head until it pointed straight down behind him.

He was not yet finished. He was going to overcome this. He was going to defeat his foe and return to his home where he belonged.

There was an explosion of light as the demon and the man exchanged their final blows.

* * *

The rain poured heavily upon the small German town near the edge of the black forests. Its inhabitance were running about, trying to get away from the barrage of water; or were already in their homes, waiting for the storm to end.

Walking along the streets of this town where a group of eleven people. They wore long dark cloaks to protect them from the rain. These also served to hide their appearances and as a sign of mourning.

Only a few weeks earlier, the Seekers of Soul Edge accomplished their goal and erased the demon blade from the face of the world. This victory did not come without a price, however.

Siegfried Schtauffen, the man once known as the Azure Nightmare and one of the seekers, perished during the final battle. In an effort to save his comrades from the demon sword's earthly form, he threw himself and the demon into a portal that led strait into the gaping maw of hell.

Of all the seekers, none was more affected by the loss than the young Cassandra Alexandra. She and the young knight had just confessed their love to each other during the battle's climax. Siegfried was her first, true love, and the loss of him shortly thereafter pained her beyond words and beyond no end.

Against the advice of her comrades, she accompanied them in this last journey into Siegfried's hometown, so that another special woman in his life may at last be released from a great and heavy burdened.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Soon after the battle with Cervantes, the seekers returned to Greece. Cassandra was in a very bad state after what she had been through. She wouldn't eat; she wouldn't sleep; she wouldn't even talk. All she did was curl up in a corner and weep her eyes dry._

"_How long has she been like this?" Cassandra's older sister Sophitia asked._

"_Ever since the battle." Taki answered._

_The older Alexandra turned from her sister's door and sat with the other seekers. The news of Siegfried's death also pained her, as she and the knight, who was also her first love, was once a couple. Though her heart now belonged to her beloved husband, she still had a great admiration for the young German._

"_What do you plan to do now?" she asked the group._

"_We don't know." Responded Raphael, his hand gently stroking the red hair of his sleeping daughter. He had left Amy with the Greek family when they left for Spain. He had sorely missed her._

"_We could always go back to our old lives," Ivy said with an almost longing tone, "at least what is left of it."_

_Raphael took her hand in his, as if to say: 'I know how you feel.'_

_The group should have been celebrating their victory. Now they mourn with bowed heads and weary features. They mourn not only for the lost of their ally and friend, but for a soul that has found redemption only to be denied a second chance, a life that was saved from eternal darkness only to be struck down by that same darkness._

_Oblivious of the sad atmosphere of the room, Pyrrha and Patroklos came running in and hopped on to Sophitia's lap. They did not wish to see their mother so pained, so they decided to cheer her up with hugs. In her part, the young mother smiled and returned the embraces. Her children had returned to their old selves when Soul Edge stopped existing in this world. She knew she owed this to Siegfried._

_Then Sophitia recalled a memory from long ago._

"_His mother."_

_The seekers turned their attention to her._

"_Siegfried still has his mother. She may still be alive, waiting for her son to come home."_

_She looked at her two children._

"_I know the feeling when your children are lost, and you can't do anything to bring them back. It is a feeling of helplessness deeper than any valley or pit. It eats not only at the heart and mind but also at the soul"_

_She then looked at the group._

"_You should tell her what has happened. At least, she would know that her son has found peace. At least she would no longer have to bear the pain of waiting for the uncertain."_

_To this the group of warriors agreed._

_While this is happening another figure entered the room._

"_I will come with you." Cassandra spoke sadly._

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

So now here Cassandra stood. She and her other companions were in front of a fairly large house. It seemed very old and poorly kept; probably reflecting what was inside its owner.

Raphael and Ivy stood in front of the door. Fortunately, the two nobility-raised seekers could speak some German. The Frenchman knocked as the English woman began to think of the proper things to say.

Footfalls were heard and soon the door was opened. It revealed a tired looking woman. The seekers tried not to gasp at what they saw. In front of them was woman who looked like an older, female version of Siegfried. She was slightly older than the two senior seekers. Her face still held the beauty of one younger than her, though marred by a tired, empty look in her eyes.

Margaret Schtauffen looked at the group of strangers that has appeared on her door. They were an odd group consisting of people with different features, though all had a very tired look.

"May I help you?" she asked in fluent English.

Ivy blinked once then responded "We are looking for Margaret Schtauffen. We have been told that she lives here."

"I am Margaret Schtauffen."

This time Raphael spoke. "May we come in? We bring news of your son, Siegfried."

Margaret's eyes went wide. She quickly let the strangers in. She sat them down and went to get them something to drink. She came back with eleven steaming cups of tea, one for each of them.

"You know of my son?" she asked.

"We are his allies and friends." Mitsurugi answered. "We met your son during our travels. He saved our lives during several occasions."

Margaret smiled slightly.

"He had always wanted to be a knight."

"And a knight he was." Raphael said.

During this conversation Cassandra noticed a flicker coming from the slightly open cupboard under the stairs. As if her body moved by itself, she silently stood up, slowly went to the cupboard, and opened it.

The mother spoke again, this time more urgently.

"Please, you must tell me. What has happened to my son?"

"Frau (Madam) Schtauffen," Raphael began, "this may come as a shock, but..."

"...Where did you get this sword?" Cassandra suddenly spoke.

* * *

The seekers turned to her and gasped when they saw the contents of the cupboard.

Siegfried's Zweihander. The very weapon Rothion crafted for him. The sword which they thought was with him in hell.

"It's the sword of my son, Siegfried. I found him leaning on it when I opened the door a few nights ago." Margaret answered, confused at her guest's reactions, "Please, I beg of you, what has happened to my son that he has so many wounds and burns."

'_Wounds and burns,' _Cassandra said in her mind, _'from his fight with the demon.'_

"He is here? Siegfried is really here?" Cassandra asked the older woman again.

Margaret turned to the young lady and saw tears coming down her cheek. Cassandra's eyes pleaded for the older woman to say where her son is now. For a moment she hesitated in divulging her son's location, but then the older woman saw her eyes. The young woman's eyes were plagued with the same emptiness and longing that once showed in hers. They were sisters in the same pain.

'_He must be special to her.'_

"He is upstairs, in the bedroom at the end of the hall to the left. But please, be quiet. He is sleeping."

With a nod Cassandra went up the flight of stairs and turned to the left hallway. Slowly she opened the door to the room and peered into it.

Her heart skipped a beat at what she saw.

There, lying on the bed, was the man she loved. His arms and torso were covered in bandages, and there was also one around his forehead. A blanket went up to his chest to keep him warm.

"Siegfried."

Cassandra walked slowly towards the bed and sat beside his sleeping form. She ran her hand along his face tucking away stray locks. When she could fully see his face again, she bent down and gave him a small kiss. Drawing back, she closed her eyes, laid her head on his chest, and began to pray for his recovery.

* * *

Siegfried was floating in nothingness. His eyes were shut, his body too numb to move except to breath. He felt so tired, so spent. He didn't remember what happened to him after the battle. All he could remember was bringing his sword down just as Inferno was mere inches from his chest. Next thing he knew he found himself in the middle of a dark yet familiar forest. He then began to walk aimlessly until finally fainting from exhaustion in front of a house. Before the darkness took him, he remembered hearing someone calling out his name.

It was then he realized the weight on top of him. It wasn't heavy; on the contrary it was soft, warm and light. Slowly he began to open his eyes.

Siegfried first saw something yellow. It was moving slightly on his chest. He touched it and it felt like hair. He could also hear a woman's voice. It sounded soft and sweet, but it spoke with a sorrowful, beseeching tone.

The owner of the voice and hair felt him stir, and lifted their body up.

At first Siegfried thought he had died, for in front of him was an angel. It had the form of a girl, with short, blonde hair and green eyes. Soon his vision focused, and he finally saw that the creature before him was far more beautiful.

"Cassandra."

He lifted his hand to touch her face. Feeling his warm fingers, Cassandra covered it with hers snuggled to his hand. Tears of joy finally fell from her eyes.

For the first time in weeks she smiled.

"You're awake." A voice came from the room's door.

The couple looked and saw Margaret standing by the door frame. Tears were threatening to flow from her eyes at the sight of her son finally awake.

"Mother?"

Siegfried tried to sit up but the soreness of his body prevented him. Instead, his mother came to his side. She put her hand on his face and said,

"Welcome home, my son."

Feeling his mother's soft, warm hand, Siegfried began to feel sleep come over him again. Before falling into sweet slumber, he took one last look at Cassandra and his mother and whispered,

"I am finally home."

* * *

It still took a few more weeks before Siegfried was fully recovered, but as soon as he was able to walk around again, the seekers threw a grand, albeit overdue, victory party. The Schtauffen residence was instantly filled noise and laughter. The dinning table was filled with food and drink comparable to a large banquet. Margaret, herself, eagerly made the feast for her son and his friends. As the night went on, they ate and drank until their bellies to their hearts content.

* * *

Siegfried's eyes opened to the sound of birds singing outside his window. His mind was clouded as he tried to search it for memories of the past night. He felt as if he had been on the business end of Kilik's rod.

As he tried to recollect, a soft moan came to his ears. His eyes quickly shot open. He looked down and his nostrils were greeted by the scent of Cassandra's hair. Her head rested on his chest with her right hand firmly clasped in his left one. His right arm was wrapped around her waist, while her left arm lay blissfully forgotten between them. Both were covered in Siegfried's blanket and both were...

'..._clothed. Thank God.'_

The night's events then returned to Siegfried. Under the command of his mother (), he and the seekers were sent to their rooms before they got too drunk. Before sleep could come to him, Siegfried heard a knock on his door. It was Cassandra, seeking his companionship. It seemed she was still under the influence of the one mug of ale she had. She made her way towards his bed before collapsing onto it. Not wanting to wake her up, he decided to let her sleep there beside him.

Deciding it would be wise to get up before the other seekers, or worse, his mother caught him with her, he slowly let go of Cassandra and slid out of the bed. He still felt groggy as he descended the stairs to the kitchen to wash his face. It had been something his mother had constantly reminded him to do every morning.

"Its funny how things you hate to do become sorely missed after not doing them for a long time."

"I should have known you would stop following me the moment you step out of the house."

Siegfried turned and saw his mother standing by the doorway. She had a smirk on her lips, as if already knowing what her son's statement meant.

"Good morning, mother."

"Good morning, my son. How was your night with the young Cassandra?"

Siegfried, upon hearing his mother's question, promptly spat out the water he was drinking.

"We didn't do anything last night."

"Are you sure?"

"Mother!"

His mother's smile got bigger. "I know, my son. I was only fooling with you."

The two then went silent for some time. Margaret began to prepare a meal for them and the others while Siegfried helped her by setting the table.

"Your friends tell me you have traveled all over Europe." The mother said, trying to start a conversation.

"Yes, I have."

"You have probably eaten meals far better than mine then?"

"Actually mother, I began missing your cooking an hour after I left."

His mother smiled.

"You better call your companions down. Your father use to always say that everyone in the house should eat together."

A clatter was then heard. Margaret turned and saw the reaction in her son's eyes and features.

"You miss him, don't you?"

"Yes." Came the sad reply.

"Are you still mad at him?"

Siegfried remembered how angry at his father he was when Fredrick left when he did. It was the day Nightmare was conceived.

"Before I was. But now, I feel that I should be the one asking him for forgiveness."

Margaret turned back to what she was doing.

"I'm sure he forgives you for the things you have done."

Siegfried's eyes still looked down as silence fell once again.

"Mother, about father's death..."

Before he could utter another word his mother turned and held his hand. Siegfried looked and saw the tear coming down from her cheek.

"Say no more of it, my son. Things in the past can not be change, no matter how much we want it to. Don't let the guilt stay inside you, lest it corrupt you and turn you into a monster."

Her words made Siegfried realize something.

'_She knows.'_

At this, he broke down.

"I am so sorry, mother. I never wanted those things to happen. All I wished was to bring father back, so we could be a happy family again."

Margaret took her sobbing son into her arms.

"Hush, my child. You are here now, and that is all that matters. We are still a family as long as we are together. Your father may no longer here physically, but his love will always remain with us."

* * *

The wind sang as it passed through the valley below. The village could be seen clearly from where he stood. This was his favorite spot. As a child he would stand there all day, content in the feeling of greatness it gave him. The flowing wind would always give the feeling of flight, a feeling he had long missed.

Footsteps behind him brought him out of his reverie. He turned and saw a young woman smiling lovingly at him.

"There you are."

He smiled back and offered his hand.

"Would you like to join me?"

Answering the question with actions, the young woman giggled and took his hand. He drew her to him in a warm embrace.

He looked at her lovingly as he stroked her hair. She laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. Each one of them enjoyed every second of this. They knew this would be one of many moments they would have with each other.

"I love you, Cassandra."

"I love you too, Siegfried."

No more words were said, as the world was slowly forgotten in the blissfulness of a kiss.

* * *

A few years ago Siegfried Schtauffen would never have thought this moment would be possible. The curse of Soul Edge weighed so heavily upon him that to even dream of salvation was unthinkable...unimaginable.

All this was changed when he met an angel named Cassandra Alexandra. She healed the wounds in his heart and mended his tattered soul. Beyond that, she gave him her love, and along with it, hope and the will to live.

Now here Siegfried stood, back in the place he called home with his beloved Cassandra in his arms.

Soul Edge was no more...

...the nightmare was over.

* * *

**Authors notes:**

**And that ends this story.**

**Personally, I couldn't believe I actually finished this piece, let alone have so many reviews.**

**I would like to thank the following people who read and reviewed (or just read) my story:**

**Justin T. Melanson – for leaving all the great comments and for offering assistance during my down times. Thanks for the offer, man, but I think I can handle it. I really appreciate you offering to help me by listening.**

**Phoenix – for sounding like his/her English teacher and reminding me about my grammar. I may still have some grammar errors, but, hey, I'm just human. Thanks for driving me to improve my work.**

**Dark Shadow – for being a true friend and being there for me. For lending your ears (and eyes) to my problems and comforting me when I feel like I'm six feet under. For sharing with me your own thoughts and feelings. For reminding me to pick up my ass and finish what I've started. You have been a great inspiration to me. I will always hope and pray for your happiness. Thank you, my best friend. **Maraming salamat, aking ibon ng pag-asa.

**To all the other people who I wasn't able to include here, as well as those who read my story but didn't have enough time to review, thanks for taking the time to read this humble work of mine.**

**To you and all the others, I offer this story. May you succeed in all of your endeavors.**

**Of course, I also want to thank God, for giving me the mind to think this story up, the imagination to give it life, and the heart to make it a worthy gift to those who read it. To him I offer all that I do.**

**If you want to read more of my works, check this site or the site ****, and always remember, please read and review. ()**

(Now, what does a Teen Titans romance story sound like?)


End file.
